


From Eden [Fused Zamasu Arc]

by staerplatinum



Series: DBZ: Requiem [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Digital Art, Divergent Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mainly Shin's POV but can be various, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Sketches, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, What-If, xenoverse mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Zamasu destroyed the Sacred World of the Kai, Shin is the only one who survived and fled to Earth before Zamasu could find him. The Kaioshin of Universe 7 finds a shelter in Goku's house, Gohan wants to help him live better in his planet as possible as he can. But multiple events will make the Z-Fighters and other friends return to battle against their enemies.From the last chapter:❝[...]Once Zamasu was defenseless, Gohan directly went to slash him with the weapon. Zamasu screamed in pain, until a dazzling light surrounded him.«What's happening now?!» Vegeta asked.Fu smirked, «They're finally separating from one another.»❞
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kibito/Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball) (mentioned), Son Gohan & Supreme Kai | Shin, Son Goku & Supreme Kai | Shin, Supreme Kai | Shin & ChiChi, Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: DBZ: Requiem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. An unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> the majin buu saga really got me db brainrot once again after,, idk how many years? but i had to write it
> 
> before this could even have an actual plot (the plot was just ?? an au where shin is a goth lmao) i wasn't even sure if i should've write it or not - tbh i'm not even sure now that i've published it bUT ,, i want to try so bear with me
> 
> hope you'll enjoy this ;;

«I’m home!»

Gohan closed the principal door behind him, without receiving any reply. The guy glanced around the house, probably thinking no one was home. It was weird, he was sure he heard Goku’s voice coming from somewhere. The half-Saiyan walked to the hallways, someone was in his parents' room. He peeked from the half-opened door and noticing Goku was talking with someone, he decided to open it.

«Dad?»

«Oh, Gohan» Goku slightly jolted in surprise.

Gohan looked down to glance at the person sat on the bed, who seemed to be injured. The person turned toward him, revealing to be Shin.

«Hi, Gohan...»

«Supreme Kai?!» Gohan worriedly approached him, «What happened to you?»

«Well, it's quite a long story...»

Goku crossed his arms, «It's better if he stays here as long as he could» he looked at his son, «I've already told everything to your mother»

«Thank you, Goku» Shin murmured, «I hope I’m not a burden, though»

«You’re not! You need to rest, and we can help you»

As Goku went out the room, Gohan sat next to Shin on the bed. The East Kaioshin glanced at him still suffering from his wounds, the half-Saiyan slightly sighed.

«I do have time for a long story, anyway»

«Our world had been destroyed»

«What...?» Gohan gasped, «How?»

«Zamasu... Zamasu went berserk. He killed Kibito... but before he could die, he forced me to run away»

«Zamasu? Oh, no... not again!» Gohan got up of the bed, «I will help you heal. I think you’ll also need some new clothes to stay here...»

«Yeah, maybe you’re right»

Both Gohan and Shin had time to chit-chat while the guy tried to find some clothes that would fit him. Obviously, he had to check some of his old ones from when he was smaller, considering Shin’s body and height. At the end, the East Kaioshin received a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, he looked at them arching an eyebrow.

«I know it may be strange to you, we can go to an apparel shop after lunch» Gohan proposed.

«Sounds good, thank you» Shin began to change as Gohan went out of the room, to reach his father. Apparently, both ChiChi and Goten were at the Capsule Corporation for some reason, Goku had to take care of the house alone for awhile. The half-Saiyan sat on the couch, glancing at the father who was staring outside of the window.

«Is it true, dad? Is Zamasu back?»

«Weird, huh?» Goku turned around, «When we thought we could finally be in peace...»

«I'm so sorry for Supreme Kai. I wonder if we can help him with the Dragon Balls...»

«Bulma already planned to search for them, I really hope we can do this»

Father and son had a moment of silence. Gohan was thinking about Videl and Pan, who went to a trip with Mr. Satan, hoping they would be fine. Shin reached them a moment after, they started to have lunch with some leftovers ChiChi told Goku to finish. Goku’s hunger somehow reminded Shin of Whis and Beerus, who every time they came to the Earth would ask Bulma some good food. It was weird for Gohan to see the Kaioshin wearing human clothes instead, but he thought it could suit him well. Who knew how Kibito would have reacted if he saw him like this, he would have probably be surprised.

«I’ll go to visit Bulma later» Goku declared, «What are you going to do?»

«I think I’ll go around the city with the Supreme Kai»

«Alright, then»

During their flight to the city, Gohan and Shin could feel a powerful aura. At first, since they were accompanied by Goku, they thought it was him, but it was stronger than expected.

«Everything will be alright, Supreme Kai. Don’t worry»


	2. First day

«You're a classic type of man, but I have to admit black really suits you»

Gohan thoughtfully hummed observing Shin wearing different kind of clothes. The apparel shop they went had a wide choice for every type of customer, even for an insecure one like Shin or an undecided one like Gohan – it was one of the reasons why he left Videl the liberty to choose whatever could fit Pan. At the very end, the East Kaioshin took a black jacket in leather, it had various studs on each shoulder.

«I like this one,» he admitted, «I knew humans had particular tastes, but I could never imagine to find something bizarre and pretty at the same time!»

«Ah, if you say so...» the half-Saiyan chuckled.

Shin tried to wear it, «Well, I don't know if this would fit me, though...»

«It actually suits you a lot!» Gohan told him, «But try to find a smaller one for you»

Easy for him, he didn't have to search through children's measures to buy some clothes. Shin arched an eyebrow, looking for a smaller jacket. As he realized there weren't any jackets of his size, he decided to take the one he was already wearing.

«Did you give up?» the younger asked him.

«No, why would I? I'll buy this one» he answered.

Gohan blinked, «Huh? But its sleeves are far longer than your arms»

«Don't worry about it, I got this»

The young man shrugged and helped him pay the jacket. As they went out of the shop, Shin took the jacket in his hands, using one of his abilities to make it smaller. Gohan finally realized, he had no clue why he wanted to buy it even though it was at least two sizes bigger than him. The East Kaioshin proudly smiled and wore it.

«It finally fits me!»

«It does,» Gohan giggled, «You look like a rock-star»

«So I'm a meteor?» Shin questioned.

«No, it's—forget it, you'll learn human culture soon» the younger crossed his arms, «It's not so bad as it might look like»

«I'm interested, I look forward on learning more»

«So, do you want to do something else now that you’ve got your new outfit?»

Shin thoughtfully hummed, «I’d really like to know what do you do when you hang out. I don’t think it’s like how I did in my planet so…» and shrugged, giggling.

«Well, we usually go shopping together, we eat something in a café, we take a walk in a park… quite everything, you can do anything you want when you go out» Gohan replied, «Oh, we can watch a movie together, I bet you’d like them»

«Movies? Are these things your mother said it’s a waste of time…?»

«…Yes, that thing.» the guy slightly sighed, «But trust me, it’s not a waste of time. Movies are also an excuse to spend time with your friends or significant other, you can have fun together»

«Sounds cool, shall we watch a movie then?»

«The cinema opens at five... we can do something else»

Gohan already had an idea. Staying in the Sacred World of Kaioshin to train made him learn Kaioshins weren't so different from them, aside for some other things. The half-Saiyan decided to bring him to an ice-cream shop. While he knew what kind of ice-cream to buy, Shin was quite undecided, almost all the bright colors made him want to buy them – his final decision was mint with chocolate. The two went to sit on a nearby bench, eating their ice-cream together. Shin noticed how his mint and chocolate tasted surprisingly good and kept eating it; the fresh taste of mint and the sweet of chocolate was a great mix.

«I can totally see why you're all a sweet tooth now» Shin commented.

Gohan chuckled, «I actually like ice-cream more than actual sweets, but I can't say you're wrong»

The East Kaioshin looked at himself and his attire one more time, to notice it felt almost incomplete to him. The half-Saiyan glanced at him perplexed, but understood how he was feeling after some seconds.

«I already know what you need» he commented.

«Really?»

«I'll buy something for you, consider it as a present, so wait for me here!»

Shin was about to greet him, then realized what he was going to do, «Wait, are you leaving me alone?!»

«Don't worry, I'll be there sooner than you could think!»

Shin sighed, finishing his ice-cream while waiting. His legs didn't touch the ground being sat on the bench, so he made them playfully swing, looking up the sky. He remembered when he came to the Earth with Kibito the first time, to warn Goku and the others about Majin Buu's awakening. It didn't change almost anything since that year, just the reason why he was there. This time was because he had nowhere else to go, he knew he could trust Goku or Gohan.

«Hey!» Gohan's voice brought him back to reality, «This would fit your jacket really well, try it on»

Shin got up from the bench, taking the little packet Gohan was handing him. The Kaioshin opened it, being careful not to break the colorful paper. Inside the packet, there was a black choker with studs.

«Oh, is this an accessory for the jacket?» he asked.

«No, this is for your neck» the half-Saiyan answered, «Like this»

The younger guy took the choker, walking behind the Kaioshin, who heard a “click!” after the choker went around his neck.

«I think I understood now»

«Do you like it?»

«A lot!» Shin exclaimed, «I still have to learn much from you, but I think I can get used to it now»

«I'm sure my father will be surprised when he sees you» Gohan nervously giggled, «I don't know about my mother, though... hope she won't kick you out»

«Why?»

«She thinks people dressed like that... smoke, or do drugs... you know, that kind of people» he chuckled, «Which is why I've been homeschooled for a bit in my life»

«Mm... yeah, I think I got it»

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden call from Gohan’s phone. As he picked up the call, Shin looked around and noticed how some people – especially kids – were staring at him while walking past the sidewalk. The East Kaioshin arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms up to his chest. Perhaps they were staring at him for his small figure, or because of the Potara earrings. After all, all of his particularities weren’t really common between the Earthlings. Even his pointy ears weren’t common.

«Supreme Kai» Gohan called him, «I have to go back home, Videl returned with Pan and I have to take care of her»

«Oh, alright»

«Would you like to be accompanied to my parents’ house or you want to stay here a little bit more?»

«I think I’ll stay here» Shin answered, «I can go home with my teletransport whenever I want, after all»

Gohan smiled, «Alright then, be careful! See ya!»

«Bye!» the Kaioshin glanced around, «Let’s see where I can go next…»

As he started to step ahead, he bumped into someone, who took him from his shoulders right away, before he could fall on the ground. Shin had his eyes squeezing closed, thinking to be already fallen. Once he opened them, he found himself in the arms of a young man with long, straight black hair, he wore a simple white shirt and dark blue jeans; the Kaioshin didn’t actually know what the man was carrying in his shoulders, it probably was one of those musical instruments he already heard about.

«Are you all right…?» the man asked in a calming voice.

Shin could feel his cheeks strangely getting a bit hotter, while he jolted in surprise to the question, «Yes, I’m okay» he stuttered, «…Thank you»

The young man kindly smiled, «Glad to know that» he then said, «I’ve never seen you around here. Are you new?»

«Um… kinda» Shin replied, «The last time I came here was five years ago»

«I’m sure I’ve already seen you somewhere» the man shyly chuckled, «Don’t worry, this isn’t a pickup line, I’ve really seen you. Maybe…» he paused to think, «…five years ago… was it to one of Mr. Satan’s tournaments?»

«Mm… yeah!»

«I don’t remember your name though… and you look kinda different» he smiled, «I like your style»

«Thank you… um, anyway, you can call me Shin. What’s _your_ name?»

The young man lifted a wisp of his long hair behind his left ear, «I’m Kyou»  
Shin wasn’t sure why his heart skipped a beat when Kyou introduced himself. His hair particularly fascinated him; he was handsome. Fortunately, their height difference wasn’t so big like it was with Kibito or Goku – or even Gohan – Kyou might be around the same height as Vegeta.

«Are you here alone?» he asked.

Shin nodded, «I was with a friend of mine, but he went to take care of his daughter»

«Since we're here, why don't we chat having some coffee? There's a great bar nearby»

«Fine, why not?»

«So you already knew about it?»

Whis sadly nodded to Goku's question. Zamasu had already attacked Beerus's planet before he could go to the Sacred World of Kai. Neither the Angel and the God of Destruction knew how Zamasu was still alive and seeking for fights, or why he destroyed Shin's planet.

«I clearly remember how I killed him» Beerus murmured, «Then why...»

«What if he came from the past?» Goku asked.

«It could be possible, but at the same time not» Whis answered, «The solution isn't always in front of us, we have to find out»

Beerus slightly coughed, «In the meantime, you should let us bring Shin to my planet. He can't stay here, this isn't his place»

The Saiyan nervously scratched his head, «I'm sorry, he's not here. Gohan went to the city with him...»

The God of Destruction crossed his arms, slightly growling. The Angel chuckled.

«Oh, Lord Beerus, you don't have to worry, he's perfectly aware of what he's doing. Shin trusts Goku, if he came to the Earth it means he feels at ease here»

«At ease or not, he can't stay around the Earthlings. If Zamasu comes back, it will be also the Earth's problem» the cat-like God explained, «This is all so messed up already...»

«Did I hear some worrying in your tone?» the angel smiled before turning towards Goku, «Well Goku, before we can train, I think we'll go to visit Bulma»

Goku nodded, «Thank you Whis, Lord Beerus. See you later!»

Shin looked around the cafe while Kyou was waiting for their orders. It was obvious the mortal noticed how particular was the Kaioshin's appearance; he saw Earthlings of every kind and genre, but one with purple skin and pointy ears? Kyou also remembered there was Kibito next to him in that Mr. Satan's tournament, he was at least two meters – and over – tall and was red-skinned instead. The two were clearly one the opposite of the other.

«So,» Kyou called his attention, «how old are you?»

Shin's back shivered at that question. He actually was million years old, but how to tell him? No, perhaps it was better if he lied.

«I'm...» he glanced around the cafe, his eyes fell to stare at a signboard, reading the things written in there, «twenty... five?»

«Mm?» the mortal turned to look at him, «Sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?»

«Um, I'm twenty-five»

«Oh! So you're older than me» he giggled, «I'm twenty-two»

Shin nervously chuckled, «You would've never guess by my height, right...?»

«The world is full of surprises» Kyou replied, «That's why I like it»

As their orders arrived, they went to take a table for two. The East Kaioshin sat in front of him, noticing how his feet couldn't reach the floor. Very funny, clearly not for him.

«What's that thing you're carrying?»

Kyou took a glance to his bag, «Oh, you mean my guitar's bag? I have a concert tonight»

«Really?» Shin's eyes widened in surprise, «So you sing and play the guitar?»

«Correct» he answered, «Would you like to assist me? I also have a ticket for you»

The young man took a ticket from his bag, handing it to the Kaioshin, who held it in his hands placing his drink on the table.

«I guess it's an official invite, then»

Kyou nodded, «Of course»

Shin kindly smiled, reading what was written on the ticket. _Kyou Otonashi's personal concert, at 8 o'clock in the evening at Mengxiang bar_.

«Will I see you there?» he asked.

«Sure» the Kaioshin replied, «I'll be there right in time»

Kyou sweetly chuckled, «I'll look forward to it, then»

Shin went back to Goku's house with his Kai Kai. At the time he came back, ChiChi and Goten were returning as well – obviously, both him and Goku had to explain the current situation. ChiChi tiredly sighed, as she was sick of those problems, but she was used to it.

«You can sleep in Gohan's old bedroom» she suggested.

«Really? Thank you, ChiChi» he slightly bowed at her.

«You're welcome»

The Kaioshin had only few hours to mentally prepare until 8 o'clock. It was his first day living in the Earth and already received an invite from a new friend, or at least he called Kyou like that. The young man didn't seem to find his appearance strange like other humans did when he first came to the planet – that day was bizarre for everyone watching. People flying away, Spopovitch won against Videl in the tournament by almost killing her, Babidi possessed Vegeta's mind and many other things happened.

Shin entered Gohan's bedroom, noticing how it was kept in a perfect order. As he lied down on the bed, he thought how a guitar concert could be. Kyou was dressed in black – perhaps not like him because he didn't have any studs but just three piercings on the left ear – but was a nice person, it was probably one of the things they had in common. The Earthlings weren't so different from him.

«Are you tired already?»

Goten's voice brought him back to reality and sat on the bed.

«No, I was just lost in my thoughts»

The kid smiled at him, «Would you like to play with me?»

«Um... sure!»


	3. First night

«Are you ready?! Take it!»

Noticing how Goten threw the ball far too high, Shin jumped to fly and take it in his hands, smiling. The kid arched an eyebrow glancing up at him, then shook his head.

«No, you don't have to fly!»

«What do you mean? You told me to take it»

Shin flew down and gave Goten the ball, «That's the game, you have to take the ball without jumping or flying. You have to directly take it in your hands when I throw it and viceversa»

«I played like this back in my planet... but okay, I'll try as you say»

The East Kaioshin put his feet on the ground to take some steps far from the half-Saiyan, who did the same. Goten threw the ball once again, Shin waited for it to arrive and make it lay in his hands, before throwing it back.

«Oh, Gohan!» Goten suddenly exclaimed, ignoring the ball coming next to him. Shin turned around to notice the man walking towards them – having Pan in his arms – and remembered he went away without warning him.

«Hey!» Gohan greeted both of them, «I'd imagine you were here, Supreme Kai»

«I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you»

«Don't worry. What were you doing?»

Goten took the ball from the grass, approaching them, «We were playing! Wanna join?»

«I'm not really able to play right now...» Gohan nervously giggled, while Pan stared at Shin perplexed, «I just wanted to check if you were here since I couldn't find you»

«I see» he replied, taking the invitation ticket from the pocket of his jacket, «I'll go to a concert tonight! Would you like to come with me?»

«Oh, that would be great, but I'm busy... sorry»

«No problem»

Goten watched them having their conversation, still holding the colorful ball in his arms. Pan's eyes directly stared at Shin's white hair, the mohawk hairstyle had been grown a little during the years. She raised an arm to touch his hair, then softly pulled as she laughed. The Kaioshin looked at her perplexed, while Gohan chuckled.

«I think she likes you» he then gasped in surprise, «Oh, yeah! I almost forgot»

«Mm?»

«Piccolo has been a little busy recently and rarely comes to take care of Pan when Videl and I aren't home. So I was wondering... would you care doing it? If it's not a bother and if I'm not being too rude»

Shin smiled, «No, it isn't rude at all! I needed something to do anyway after all»

«Thank you so much» the half-Saiyan bowed at him.

«Please, don't be so formal...» he embarrassedly crossed his arms, «You know, I'm trying to live as a normal person here on Earth. So... I'd prefer if you just call me Shin and avoid all the formalities»

Gohan glanced at him in confusion, «That would be so hard and bizarre to me, though...»

«I know, but imagine if you met me and my friends – even if I have just one for now – and suddenly call me “Supreme Kai” in front of them, they would fill me with questions!»

«You're right, I didn't think about that...»

Pan started to joyfully laugh again. Gohan surprisingly gasped as he felt Goku's hand on his shoulder as a greet.

«Gohan! I didn't notice you»

«Oh, dad!»

«Gohan, what are you doing here?» ChiChi approached after a moment.

Shin looked up at the sky, noticing it was becoming dark already. _It's late_ , he thought, remembering about Kyou's invite.

«I'm sorry, but I have to go now! I've been invited to a concert»

Goku smiled, «I'm glad you're already finding some friends»

«Thank you. I'll be back here tonight, bye!»

After they all greeted him back, he took the ticket and read the place of the concert. _Mengxiang bar_ , it shouldn't have been so far from there, but he decided to use his Kai Kai anyway. As Shin arrived, he looked around and compared the ticket to the big board of the bar in front of him. It was surely the right place. Once he walked inside he was blocked by a towering man, the Kaioshin would swear that man would have been around two meters tall – he knew due to his other friends and companions who were around that height.

«Sorry,» he excused, «I have to—»

«Kids aren't allowed here»

Shin's eyes widened, «Kids? I'm not a kid»

«Show me your identity card, then»

«Um, sure»

The Kaioshin put a hand behind his back, a white card appeared in his hand. It displayed his “human” information like full name, date of birth, etcetera. He handed it to the man, who read his – fake – date of birth, which was September 22 Age 757. The man hummed in conviction and gave the card back to him.

«You can go»

«Thank you»

Shin slightly bowed at him and stepped through the hallway to arrive inside the café, were a lot of people were walking around, laughing, drinking and eating together. Being a night club, the lights were soft and of various colors, mostly blue and purple shades. As he stopped looking around, he noticed a hand waving at him from afar.

«Shin, over here!»

He followed the provenience of the waving and the call, seeing Kyou after some seconds.

«Hi, Kyou!»

«Hey, you came early» the younger man noted, «Let me introduce my friends and bandmates to you,» Shin turned to look at the other four people with them, «She's Sabrina, our bass player» the raven haired man pointed at a woman with spiky blue hair, she smiled at them. «He's Rong, our drummer», and pointed at a short black haired man, who waved at him with a stick, «The tall, buff man over there is Yan, he's a little busy with our files now and is our keyboard player. Oh,» he turned around to another man who was arriving, «and he's Lei, our dear leader _and_ main vocalist!»

Lei sat on the chair in front of them, tying his long brown hair in a low ponytail. His eyes thinned toward Kyou and took off his tongue as a joke.

«Don't let your friend see how you treat me already» he complained.

«Right, right» Kyou chuckled.

Lei looked at Shin, «Don't be fooled, he's not what he looks like. He cheats in games»

The Kaioshin arched an eyebrow, perplexed. While Kyou jokingly threw his hands on Lei's shoulders.

«I don't cheat! It's not my fault if you always lose!»

«Whatever!» the man exclaimed, laughing, «Anyway, what’s your name?» he then asked, turning his glance toward the Kaioshin.

«Oh, I’m Shin» he answered, slightly bowing, «It’s really nice to meet you guys»

«Chill out, dude!» Sabrina approached him, «You don’t need to be formal with us, we’re all friends here. It doesn’t matter how old you are and where you come from, in this club we can have fun together» the young woman told him, «Well, minors aren’t allowed but you got the thing, right?»

Shin arched an eyebrow, «Uh… yeah, I guess»

He didn’t actually understand this kind of “human culture” yet. Night clubs were surely unfamiliar to him, it could be said he wasn’t the type to go to places like this, but he was curious and really wanted to hear Kyou sing and play the guitar. The raven haired man already practiced on his song, and wrote some notes on a paper. Shin approached him, tilting his head to try to read the notes. The younger man smiled at him for a second, before returning to write.

«I bet you can’t wait for it»

«You’re right» Shin replied, «I’ve never been in a concert or a place like this before, I want to see—»

«Wait, you’re telling me you’ve never went to dance in a club?» Rong interrupted him.

«No, is that bad?»

Kyou shook his head, «No, it isn’t. It’s just for some people is unnatural to see someone who doesn’t actually go out of home or something. But it’s normal, we’re all different. My first time here was two years ago» he then explained in a comprehensive tone, «I’m sure you’ll get used to it»

Shin looked away and bit his lower lip, crossing his arms. Rong still stared at him.

«I’ve never seen someone like you… you’re even shorter than _me_ and have bizarre pointy ears» the man approached him, pulling his left ear, «Are those real?»

The Kaioshin yelped in surprise, «He-hey, stop! You’re hurting me!»

«Rong! What are you doing?» Kyou got up of the chair to separate the two, «His ears are perfectly fine and real, I can assure you»

The shorter man’s eyes widened and alternatively looked at them, «But…»

«Rong, you heard him.» Lei intervened, sighing.

Shin massaged his right ear, glancing at them. His appearance was surely not human, but he saw other Earthlings even stranger than him, a talking panda or a blue skinned woman for instance. Were pointy ears and purple skin too weird for them? He was only used to Goku and other friends’ presences, so he wouldn’t know. Rong glanced down regrettably.

«I’m sorry, Shin. I swear it won’t happen again»

The Kaioshin slightly smiled, «Don’t worry»

«Hey, Kyou, don’t you have to sing?» Lei asked.

«Oh, yeah!»

Kyou rapidly took his guitar and went to the little stage where he announced his arrive. Shin moved to one of the first row tables, sitting on a chair facing the stage. The man started to sing and play, his voice was soothing and his fingers were elegantly passing through the guitar strings. It was mesmerizing to watch for Shin, who already lost his mind in only to listen to him carefully. He then closed his eyes, the man’s voice became even more relaxing to his ears. On the other hand, he didn’t know why he felt like this. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Kyou's look directly went on him. The guitarist smiled while singing and playing, Shin felt his back shiver as he hit a high note. How was he so good? His performance was breathtaking.

Right after Kyou finished, he bowed while getting his deserved applauses. Shin approached him running slowly, the raven haired man lifted a wisp of hair from his face to face him better.

«How was it? Was it enough for your first stay here?» he asked.

«Enough? You were amazing!» the deity exclaimed, «I really like your voice, the lyrics were so meaningful and deep...»

Kyou already felt his cheeks getting a little hotter, he then chuckled and scratched his neck, «For... real? Huh... thank you...»

«Yo, bro!» Sabrina ran to them, «You slayed!»

Lei smiled, walking toward him as well, «You were really good!»

«Thank you guys,» Kyou sighed, «I was so nervous...»

Shin looked at the clock from afar, he still had a bit of time to stay with them. Once Kyou placed his guitar on the floor, Lei invited Shin and his friends to go to the counter and order some drinks. The Kaioshin indecisively looked at the menu, he didn’t know any of those foods and drinks; he normally didn’t need them and didn’t know their effects.

«Did you choose, Shin?» Kyou asked, sitting next to him.

Shin bit his lower lip, the corners of his lips curved down, «No… did you, though?»

«I took a Choujiu»

As the younger man answered, he read the menu again. Choujiu, an alcoholic beverage mainly made of rice. Shin already knew about alcoholic drinks because of some things Gohan told him about, and thought how he was actually afraid to try it for the first time.

«Is there something wrong?» Kyou questioned.

«No, no» he replied, pointing at the drink on the menu, «I’ll take one too»

«Oh, alright then»

Their orders arrived after some minutes, Shin had a silver chalice with white liquid in front of him, it also had a pink straw. The Kaioshin arched an eyebrow, not understanding how to use it. He looked around, glancing at his friends drinking – oh, right, it was really easy after all. His lips first bit the straw, then inhaled to finally taste the beverage. At first, he froze and his eyes widened in surprise when the alcohol reached his taste buds.

Kyou glanced at him, perplexed, «Are you okay?»

«Y... yeah» Shin's eyes blinked twice, «It's... um...» he kept sipping the drink until the glass became empty, his sight started to blur.

«Shin?» the raven haired man recalled him.

He didn't reply, he had his eyes directly staring the counter, then glanced up at the barman.

«Can I have another one?»

Kyou and his bandmates turned around to look at him.

«Shin, you shouldn’t drink that» Lei adviced, «I can see your pupils are already dilated»

Why were they so worried about it? Shin looked down at his empty chalice, his eyes were slightly blurring once again and put a hand on his forehead, feeling it like it was strangely heavy.

«You're not really used to alcohol, aren't you...?» Sabrina approached him, «I'd suggest you to take a break»

Actually, it wasn't a “break” what he needed. Gohan told him about alcohol, but not its exact effects – Shin didn't expect to get drunk that easily, yet at the same time, he wasn't used to it and so couldn't withstand alcohol.

«That's weird...» he murmured, starting to pant, «I feel hot... my head hurts...»

«Wait, we have to find a place to let him lay down!» Kyou exclaimed, holding the deity from his back, «Where's Yan?»

«Not like we need him anyway...» Rong sighed, «Even I can carry him»

«Fuck it! I'll do it!» Sabrina exclaimed, taking Shin in her arms and bringing him into another room, while other people in the club were watching. She made him lay down on a couch, the Kaioshin passed out in the same moment.

«Shin? Shin!» Lei tried to shake his shoulders.

«That's really weird... I've seen people fainting during drunken state but... like this?» Rong commented, his friends looked at him perplexed, «Didn't you also notice he doesn't look like us? I mean, his skin is purple and his ears are long and pointy!»

«What's the problem with that? We've already seen bizarre people around us» the leader replied, «And the Earth had always had contacts with aliens or some kind of things. I don't care if he isn't human, what we need to do now is to take care of him and hope nothing happened»

Kyou glanced down, «You're right...»

Shin slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a bed of grass. Getting up of it, he looked around to try to understand where he was; after some seconds, the deity found Kibito and the Elder Kai in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise and ran to them.

«Grand Kaioshin, Kibito!»

«Don't approach» Elder Kai warned him.

Shin stopped some meters in front of them, «Where are we...?»

«That isn't important, right now» the former Kaioshin slightly shook his head, «We just wanted to check on you. You're already getting used to Earth, aren't you?»

Shin looked down at his current clothes, «Mm... Gohan told me to dress like this so I wouldn't make any human suspicious about me...»

«I should have imagined that» the old man sighed, «It's okay if you want to make friends in the Earth, but you know you have to be aware of the fact we can't adapt to some cultures and mores»

«You're right, I'm sorry» Shin bowed at him, «I just... wanted to try—»

The Elder Kai smiled.

«Take care» he then told the younger, walking away and disappearing.

Kibito was about to turn around, yet looked at Shin.

«I know you can protect them, master»

As his Attendant walked away, the Supreme Kai tried to follow him.

«Kibito!»

Shin suddenly woke up finding a cold napkin on his forehead and took it on his hand as it fell. He was visibly fine, but he was still sweating since before. Kyou happily smiled at him, «You're awake!»

The Kaioshin looked around in confusion, «What happened...? I... drank that Choujiu and...?»

«Man, you really got drunk after all...» Rong murmured.

«Rong!» Kyou recalled him, then sighed, «Excuse him, Shin...»

A man entered the room, moving the colorful tent, «Guys, we're going to close, hurry up if you need something!»

«Don't worry, we're going to go home» Lei intervened.

The barman nodded and closed the tent, Rong and Sabrina started to pack their things, while Lei took his bag in his shoulders. Kyou helped Shin to get up of the couch, holding his hand and his back to make him recover balance.

«I think I should take you home. Where do you live?»

Shin shook his head, «Don't worry about it, I can go alone»

«Then... can I have your phone number? Just in case you need help» the man asked.

«Mm... I don't have any phone, but I can give you this» the Kaioshin took his left Potara earring off his ear, «Use it, but don't wear it at the same time I'm wearing mine. Wear it just when you want to call me»

«Call... with earrings?» Kyou took it in his hand, «Mm... that's quite bizarre, but I want to believe you» he then smiled.

«Thank you»

When Shin and his friends went out of the night club, he greeted them before using Kai Kai to teleport himself in front of Goku's house. He tried to open the door with telekinesis, noticing it was closed from the inside. The noise of the keys suggested him someone was opening the door for him, and found Goku as it opened.

«Supreme Kai!» the Saiyan called him, «I'm sorry, I was about to forget you live here now...»

Shin chuckled, «Don't worry...» his eyes slowly half-closed and fell on Goku's arms.

«He... hey! Are you okay? Did someone attack you?»

«No... I just need to go to bed I guess...»

«I thought you didn't need to sleep» Goku commented, «Anyway, if you can't stand I can help you»

The Saiyan took him in his arms, closing the door behind him. He then brought the Kaioshin to Gohan's former bedroom, letting him lay down on the bed. Shin snapped his fingers to change his clothes into a dark blue pajama, resting his right arm on his forehead.

«If you need anything else, call me»

«Don't worry, Goku, I'll be fine»

«Are you sure?» Goku looked at him in silence for a moment, realizing something missed, «Supreme Kai... why do you have just one earring?»

Shin touched the hole on his left earlobe, «Oh, yeah... I gave one of them to a friend of mine in case he wants to call me or viceversa. He asked for my phone number, but since I don't have a phone I had to manage»

«Oh... did you, now...?» the Saiyan awkwardly scratched his head, «I think I should help you buy one. Earthlings don't use earrings to communicate»

«They don't?» Shin asked, «I thought they did, though. They use many weird things I've never seen»

Goku laughed, «That's normal, I'm sure you'll like staying here. For now, rest as much as you can»

«Thank you, Goku. I'll take care of you too when you'll need»

«Alright! Have a good night»

«Goodnight»


	4. A familiar ki

« **S** hin? Can you hear me?»

Shin slowly opened his eyes, hearing a voice. Just a moment after, he noticed it came from his earring. Kyou was probably trying to find out how it worked.

«Kyou, is that you?» he murmured.

«Yeah, it's me!» the younger man giggled, «The earrings really work, I didn't expect it! I hope I didn't wake you, I can go back trying to sleep if I'm disturbing you»

«You're not disturbing, I don't need to sleep after all»

Kyou didn't reply and stayed in silence for some seconds. Some seconds after, Shin realized what he said and hid his face in the pillow. Sometimes he couldn't really keep his mouth shut.

«Um...» the man started to talk again, «I couldn't sleep, so I decided to try to call you. How are you? Do you feel any better now?»

«Well, I went back home safely, so I guess I'm fine» the deity chuckled.

«I was so worried for you, you kept whispering things when you fainted»

His eyes widened, he just hoped no one would understand whatever he was saying. Fortunately, Kyou didn't seem to be able to decipher his murmurs and Shin slightly sighed of relief.

«I know that maybe it's a little bit early to ask, but would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I'll treat you a drink»

Shin shook his head, «No, you already did it twice. _I_ will treat you a drink»

«Oh, no please...» the guitarist laughed, «Let me offer you that»

«No, I insist!»

Kyou sighed, «Alright, you won... at what time are you free?»

«Mm... I don't actually know»

«Then we'll plan tomorrow» the younger man yawned, «Sorry, maybe I should try to sleep»

«Rest well!»

«Thank you»

Once the communication between them through the Potara earrings faded, Shin took off his earring and placed it on the nightstand, then hugged the pillow, closing his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep that easily, but it was worth a try. His concentration went away as he heard ChiChi's laugh coming from her room, she was probably talking with Goku. The Kaioshin couldn't hold his curiosity and decided to get up of the bed to put a ear on the cold wall.

«I'm so glad you're staying at home more than usual, I know you should train instead...»

«Whis is training me well! I didn't think just a hour a day would treat me good»

«I told you!»

Shin didn't hear anything else after that, aside a single, light sound, of a kiss. He couldn't guess if it was on the lips or on a cheek being on the other side of the wall, but he was sure he definitely heard it. The deity still didn't understand Earthlings' culture, he had never had time for such a thing as love life, even though Kibito and him had a romantic affair back in their planet. His apprentice was the first to move, yet both of them couldn't end anything. Shin sighed, going back to bed. He believed his constant thoughts could fade away if he tried to sleep.

«Wake up!»

Shin suddenly opened his eyes, jolting in surprise. He didn't expect to find Lord Beerus right in front of him in the morning, but the God of Destruction was apparently there for some reason. Whis slowly came in the room too, looking around.

«So you took Gohan's place, huh?» the Angel chuckled, «How are you feeling about that?»

«Still... not really good» the Kaioshin sighed.

«Are you dumb or what?» Beerus crossed his arms, «You're a Supreme Kai, you should be able to recreate your planet!»

«Oh, hellooo?» Shin crossed his arms to imitate the other God, «Do you know how long it takes to create a planet? No, because you _destroy_ them!»

The cat-like God grinned his teeth, growling in rage. Whis slightly sighed and put a hand on Beerus's left shoulder.

«He still needs to recover, Lord Beerus. We should give him time»

Beerus uncrossed his arms, «Ugh, I can't stand the fact Zamasu is still alive and probably around us! I was sure I killed him! He shouldn't exist!»

The Angel put a hand under his chin thoughtfully, «Mm... maybe something happened and we don't know...»

Shin got up from the bed, snapping his fingers to change clothes, «I think we should investigate more on the situation»

«Right now?» Whis questioned, «I suggest you to stay here while we begin» he then smiled, looking at him and his attire, «Great choice, black suits you»

«Thank you, Whis!»

Goku stepped inside the bedroom, «Hey, Whis, are we going?»

«Oh, right! I was almost forgetting»

The Angel tapped his scepter on the floor as Beerus and Goku approached him, and greeted Shin. The Supreme Kai greeted them back before walking to the living room. ChiChi invited him to have a seat on the table, while Goten was already eating his breakfast.

«I know you don't technically need to eat, but I want to offer you this anyway»

ChiChi placed the bowl of wheat noodles on the table in front of him, the deity thanked her and started to eat a moment after. It had a quite strange taste for him, since he didn't really like to eat much, but didn't want to make ChiChi unhappy at the same time.

«Mom, can you give me more?» Goten asked, raising the empty bowl.

«Of course, sweetie!»

Shin looked at them with his mind lost in his thoughts, then noticed his Potara earring shining briefly. He got up of the chair, walking to the aisle. After a moment, he heard Kyou's voice.

«Hey, Shin! Good morning» from his tone, he could tell the young man was smiling.

«Good morning, Kyou»

«Did you sleep well?»

The deity chuckled, «I guess so. How about you?»

«Yeah, quite fine» the guitarist answered, «I’m glad you’re feeling better, I know I’m repetitive, but I was worried for you. You were dreaming something and talking… while you completely passed out!»

Shin looked away, his eyes went to glance at his empty bowl still on the table, «You don’t have to worry about that, it was just a dream» he reassured, even though he knew it wasn’t a normal dream.

«Mm… if you say so» the mortal then gasped, «Oh! I have a question: why did you tell me we can’t wear the earrings at the same moment?»

«I don’t actually know if you’d believe me…» Shin laughed, «No, you wouldn’t»

«Why, what’s the reason?» Kyou giggled, «I couldn’t even believe you could communicate with those earrings at first. But it actually happened, so I don’t understand why you think I wouldn’t believe you»

Shin sighed, «Then I’ll tell you, but—promise me you won’t tell anybody»

«You can count on me, bro»

Ignoring the “bro” – which Shin didn’t know what it meant, he proceeded to speak the truth.

«Well, if we wear them at the same moment, we would fuse and we wouldn’t be able to return back to normal again»

Kyou stayed in silence for some seconds, Shin took advantage of his temporary absence to take his empty bowl and wash it on the sink as ChiChi finished to wash the remaining dishes.

«We would fuse?» Kyou suddenly asked.

«Yes» the Kaioshin replied, «Like… fuse fuse, our bodies would fuse together»

«This made me curious though…»

«No, please, let’s not try it. I told you, we wouldn’t be able to return back to normal» – he was a Supreme Kai, so they would’ve need the Dragon Balls to defuse, but of course the deity couldn’t tell him that and just shook his head.

«Mm... alright»

Shin's attention went over ChiChi, who was approaching him.

«Gohan wants to talk to you» the woman handed him the phone.

«Oh...» he touched the earring, «Sorry, Kyou, I'm kinda busy now»

«Don't worry, I'll call you later!»

The Kaioshin took off his earring, putting it inside the left pocket of his jacket to take the phone from ChiChi. Gohan and him greeted each other, while he went to sit on a chair in front of the table.

«Videl and I have a reunion today, so I don't know when we'll come back home» the half-Saiyan explained, «Would you mind taking care of Pan from this afternoon?»

«I wouldn't mind at all» the Supreme Kai replied.

«Thank you so much! I'll see you later, then»

«See you!»

Shin got up to give back the phone to ChiChi, who smiled at him, «You and Gohan seem to be close friends after the trainings you did with him, right? I think that's why he trusts you»

«Oh, so he told you too» the Kaioshin murmured in surprise.

«It's not an everyday thing to be friends with a God... or even have one living in a house» the woman crossed her arms, «It would be great if you helped Goten with his trainings as well»

«Mm... what about you?» Chichi looks at him perplexed, «You're already strong on your own. Imagine if you continued training»

The woman chuckled, «Oh no, I don't fight since many years, it would be pointless...»

«You can't know until you give it a try» the Supreme Kai smiled at her.

She glanced down, noticing Goten was slightly pulling her dress to seek attention, «He's right, mom! You can also train with dad!»

ChiChi didn't reply, she just thoughtfully looked away, undecided.

«I won't force you, I just wanted to give you an advice» Shin pointed out.

«Well... I kind of want to do that... but Goku is much stronger than me now and we won't make any more money if I do that»

«Trust me, you don't need to worry»

***

«Do you think Zamasu will really come back?»

Goku interrupted his training to ask this question, glancing at Whis and Beerus. The Angel placed his cup of tea on the table, thoughtfully humming, while the God of Destruction pursed his lips, keeping his relaxed back on the chaise longue. After a moment of silence, Whis blinked to look at the Saiyan, who was still waiting for a reply.

«I'm not sure, but since what happened to Shin's planet...» his tone lowered, «It's most likely he has something in mind»

«Then we should be careful, I'd say» Beerus intervened, «If he's still alive, that means he could be more powerful than before. What if he comes from another world? A world in which he didn't die»

«Good point, Lord Beerus» Whis agreed, «It's probably how you say»

Goku crossed his arms up to his chest, «But still... why is he searching for us now?»

«He probably acknowledged I killed him in this dimension» the God of Destruction replied, «I don't know how, but it's possible; so now he wants revenge»

The Saiyan looked down, he couldn't believe time was going to repeat itself. 

«Whis, what should we—huh?»

Whis arched an eyebrow, «Is there something wrong?»

«I... I can feel a strong ki... where does it come from?»

«They don't even seem that far from us» Beerus got up of the chaise longue, looking around.

«It's too familiar...» Goku closed his eyes, «I might know _who_ this is...»


	5. Him

A purple skinned demon wrote some notes on his computer, while watching someone training. It was a green skinned man, his hair were white and spiky, his right eye was covered by an eye patch. Thus Zamasu kept training, while Fu, Darbura's nephew, watched him and recorded his progress. They were in the Demon Realm, the same arena Darbura once chose to battle against Gohan. The sword fell on the ground as Zamasu fixed his eye band, tiredly sighing. Fu checked Universe 7's Earth from his laptop; strangely, aside Goku, Vegeta and their families Saiyan's presence, there was one more. Perhaps it was another Saiyan child who didn't learn to use ‘ki’ yet, the demon thought.

Zamasu stared at him from afar, thinking about his fight in Trunks's future against Goku and Vegeta. They were probably right, while he was wrong this whole time. Yet, he couldn't do anything to redeem himself. Why was he with Fu? Why did Fu bring him to the Demon Realm? The demon caught him staring and arched an eyebrow, perplexed.

«What?»

The Kai-Saiyan fusion frowned, «You're forcing me to do this, aren't you? I don't need to fight them anymore, then why are you using me?»

Fu smirked, «You know why. Everything will be clear later... mm?»

Both of them looked up, noticing a deity's ki coming from afar.

«Huh» Zamasu crossed his arms, «So he's still alive somewhere»

« _He_?»

«The Supreme Kai of the Seventh Universe, Shin» he replied, «I destroyed his planet not too long ago»

***

«So, at last... we passed a year of peace, didn't we?»

Elder Kai reorganized the cards in his hands, some of them tapping on the table. Kibito finished to drink his tea, while Shin wrote something on his notebook.

«We should be careful anyway» he suggested, «We can't be unprepared»

The Old Kai got up of the chair, «You're right.» he replied, «I think I'll go to rest for a bit»

Kibito got up as well, following him, «I'll join you.» and glanced at Shin, «Master?»

«I'll stay here» he answered, «I have some matters to conclude»

«Alright, I'll see you later»

The Supreme Kai greeted them back, his smile faded as he took a spheric object from his pocket, one of the Dragon Balls, specifically the Two-Star one. He stared at it, his eyebrows frowning.

“ _I wonder if the Dragon Balls can bring them back_ ”

Shin shook his head, “ _What am I thinking... it's an egoistic wish, isn't it?_ ”

«So _you_ 're gathering the Dragon Balls...»

The Kaioshin put the Dragon Ball inside his pocket, before rapidly turning around to notice Zamasu behind him.

«What are you doing here, Zamasu?!»

Impossible, he thought. Shin remembered Lord Beerus killing him right in front of his eyes—no, he should have been cancelled his whole existence! To his surprise, though, his appearance was different; his hair wasn’t a mohawk, but resembled Saiyan’s hairstyle. His Potara earrings were green, which meant he could have been a Supreme Kai, and wore a gear around his chest and an eye patch. His eyes widened, this definitely wasn’t the same Zamasu Beerus previously killed, it was another one and with a more powerful ki.

«That’s my own business,» Zamasu proceeded to say, waving a hand in front of him, «come on, give me that Dragon Ball»

Shin tightened the grip inside his pocket, «No, stay away!»

«Well, then»

Zamasu used his Energy Blade to attack the Supreme Kai, who fell on the ground holding his wounded right arm. The Two-Star Dragon Ball fell from the Kaioshin’s pocket, much to Zamasu’s joy. As he was about to approach and kneel down to take it, Shin promptly attacked him back with his Invisible Eye Blast.

«D—damn... you!» Zamasu growled in rage, his Energy Blade was still active and ready to be used again.

«Master!»

Shin recognized Kibito’s voice coming from afar, his eyes stopped shining and rapidly turned around.

«Stay away, Kibito! Go and protect the Grand Kaioshin!»

«Not too bright are you, Shin? You’re just wasting your time»

Zamasu quickly ran to Kibito, hitting him in the stomach with his Energy Blade. The wound started bleeding unceasingly while the apprentice exhaled a pained groan falling on his knees, the Supreme Kai managed getting up of the ground to reach them.

«If it’s me you're seeking, then leave Kibito and the Grand Kaioshin alone!» he ordered.

«I am _not_ looking for you, but the ‘spheric object’ you’ve been hiding so far»

«‘Spheric object’...?» Kibito’s eyes widened in surprise, «Master, you...»

«I won't let you have the Dragon Ball, Zamasu! I know your goal, so your tricks won't work on me!»

«Sure...» the Kai-Saiyan fusion turned to look at the temple from afar, «But what about the old man...? He can't hold back for so long» and flew toward it.

«Damn, Zamasu!» Shin shouted, then glanced at Kibito, «Hang on, Kibito, I'll heal y—»

The apprentice blocked the Supreme Kai holding his hands, his life span was still shortening from the previous attack.

«Master... I'll protect the Grand Kaioshin as possible as I can. But as the protector of this Universe, you must survive»

«Don't be absurd, Kibito!» the deity exclaimed, proceeding on taking off his right Potara earring, «If we fuse again we can be even more quick and powerful!»

Kibito hissed in pain, holding the ground next to his knees, «Forgive me Master, but I must disobey»

He resisted the pain in his stomach and got up, his wound was still bleeding and his right arm was dirty of his own blood. Quickly enough, he healed his master's wound on the arm and used Kai Kai to teleport himself to the temple, which was the same thing Shin decided to do. What he saw made him gasp in surprise, as Zamasu had already defeated the Elder Kai and was about to fight against Kibito, who was still weak.

«You know what to do if you don't want me to destroy your planet» Zamasu stared at Shin's eyes sternly enough to make the Supreme Kai frown.

«You want to destroy my planet? Proceed, I can recreate it. As I can bring Grand Kaioshin back to life when you go away.» he professed, «But don't kill Kibito.»

«I just want your Dragon Ball. How bad can it be...?»

Shin walked to approach him, Kibito watched the scene in shock.

«Master...!»

The Supreme Kai seemed to be secure, more than before. Why that sudden change? Did he have something in mind?

«You want it badly, huh?» he put a hand on his pocket, «You will not do anything after I give you this, right?»

«My plans aren't always liked by anybody, but I'm still a man of word» Zamasu smirked, «If you give me the Dragon Ball, I won't do anything»

«Mm...»

Shin arched an eyebrow, he took the Two-Star Dragon Ball off his pocket after some seconds, handing it to him. His stare was almost scary, Kibito watched the scene keeping his arms around his wound.

«It's weird you want to give it to me now, but I'll take it anyway»

Zamasu took the sphere in his hand, his eye twitched in distrust. Shin kept staring at him, his eyes slightly thinned.

«Well, I'm off.» the Kai-Saiyan fusion walked away, «I have two Dragon Balls out of seven, it shouldn't be that hard.»

For some reason, the Supreme Kai still stared at him. Kibito glanced at Zamasu walking out of the temple; he had a strange feeling the fight hadn't come to an end yet. Shin kept a hand inside his pocket, as if he still had the Dragon Ball, then shook his head looking at his apprentice.

«I knew it, this sphere is fake» Zamasu's voice came from outside.

Suddenly, Shin felt as if the world fell on him. His plan failed, Zamasu started getting mad. Yet, the Kaioshin still wanted to understand why he wanted the Dragon Balls that much, and how he was still alive.

«You still can't destroy this planet! How do you think you can do that?!» he shouted.

«Master, forgive me»

Kibito rapidly took him in his arms before Zamasu could approach, and threw him away of the temple. With the few strength he still had in his body, he managed making him fly far enough. Shin used his flight ability to float in the sky and looked at the temple from afar.

«Kibito...!»

When he lost track of his apprentice's ki, an earthquake was starting; it was probably because of Zamasu. This time, Shin was forced to leave, yet someone took his arm from behind. Once he turned around, he saw Zamasu's smirk.

«Leave me alone...!» he ordered, trying to free himself off his strong grip.

«No» the Kai-Saiyan fusion replied, «You gave me a fake Dragon Ball, this gave me even more motivation to achieve my goals!»

«I won't repeat it again, I'll never give you the sphere!»

Zamasu clenched his teeth in nervousness, his Energy Blade went to attack Shin once again and their battle started. While the fusion only had in mind to kill him, the Supreme Kai wanted to use their fight to reproduce the fake Dragon Ball better than before, putting it in his pocket. Zamasu, though, had already hit his chest and collarbones and had multiple wounds around his body. Shin trembled in pain, holding his arms, while Zamasu took the sphere from his pockets.

«Yes!» he laughed, «Finally, it wasn't that hard» then smirked, «Enjoy the destruction of your planet, Supreme Kai!»

Once he went away, Shin's eyes widened seeing the Sacred World of Kai tearing apart. In a moment of panic, he used his Kai Kai to teleport himself to the Earth, fainting in the middle of a field. Some tears dropped off his eyes.

«K... Kibito... Gr... Grand K... a-aioshin...»

***

«Ha! Yah!»

Under Shin's advices, ChiChi decided to finally start training after some years of break. Although she didn't fight for a long period, the Kaioshin could notice her power so far, while thinking about Zamasu and how he destroyed his planet back then. If it wasn't for Goku saving him when he fled to Earth, he wouldn't have been alive by now. Yet, he knew Kibito and Elder Kai were watching him from the Netherworld, as he dreamt of them when he passed out at the night club.

Since that night, he would always wonder how Elder Kai would have reacted if he saw him giving one of his Potara to Kyou, an _Earthling_ and so a _mortal_. Why did he trust him so much? Did he have something special at all? Perhaps Shin was used to treating Goku and the others like that, so he could befriend Kyou and his bandmates quickly.

His Earthling identity wasn't so different from his divine one, aside some differences were mostly lies; like his date of birth, age and habits. He didn't have a title like he has with his divine identity, no one aside Goku and his friends knew he was a deity.

«Supreme Kai!»

Shin slightly jolted as he heard ChiChi calling him, «Yeah?»

«Can you tell me if I'm improving?»

«Sure»

The Kaioshin got up of the bench, approaching her. The woman started showing him the new techniques she learnt from him, he agreed to briefly fight with her to train. ChiChi was surprisingly improved, her ki started to become even more powerful.

«This can be enough» he declared, smiling, «Impressive! Really impressive!»

«For real?» the woman joyfully asked, «I'm so glad... I wonder what Goku will think about this!»

«I'm sure he'll be surprised as well»

Shin's smile faded as he glanced up to the sky, feeling a strong ki.

«It's him... isn't he?»

«Huh?» ChiChi looked up as well, perplexed.

The Supreme Kai slightly shook his head, «Nevermind. Let's keep training, ChiChi»


	6. Bizarre night

It had been five days since Shin started to train ChiChi, she was now training with Goten while the Kaioshin was watching them carefully; both mother and son were fighting with passion, and sometimes gave some advices to each other. While watching, Shin sensed ChiChi's ki growing even more stronger and powerful. He smiled while sipping the last amount of tea he had in his cup, then proceeded to get up of the chair and approach them.

«You're both doing a good work!»

Goten flew down to approach ChiChi, who smiled at them.

«Really?» she asked.

The Supreme Kai nodded, «ChiChi, I can feel you're starting to use your ki properly and that's a good thing, but try not to push yourself too hard»

«Mm... alright»

«Goten» the deity turned towards the kid, «Your kicks are still quite stiff. Don’t kick with the tip of your feet, but move your ankles as if you’re kicking off a soccer ball, so use the sides of your feet»

«Got it» the kid nodded.

«You will also prevent from hurting yourself by doing that.» Shin crossed his arms, looking at them, «You can proceed»

Both ChiChi and Goten got back to their practice, while the Supreme Kai felt a familiar ki coming towards them. He recognized it after a moment, smiling as he saw Gohan and Videl landing near Son's house.

«Hey there!» Gohan exclaimed.

«Gohan!» ChiChi called him, turning around, «And hi, Videl»

«What brings you here?» Shin asked, approaching them.

«We just wanted to visit y—» Videl blocked as Pan flew away from her arms, «Pan, not again...!»

The Kaioshin promptly flew few meters away of the ground and took the baby in his arms, whom continued to laugh and started to play with a wisp of his hair, «“Again”?» he then asked.

«She... really likes to fly. A lot» Gohan slightly sighed, «I become so anxious when she does that»

«That's normal, those are normal worries parents have» ChiChi commented.

Her son nodded, «Anyway mom, you're improving so much as I could see! Are my thoughts true, Supreme Kai?»

«Indeed» Shin crossed his arms and smiled, «Doesn't this remind you something?»

«Yeah...» the half-Saiyan glanced up the sky, «I remember»

ChiChi gasped, her eyes widened as she looked up as well.

«What is it, mom?»

«I thought I could feel Goku's ki... but what is this feeling, then?»

«Perhaps it's just your ki that's still developing» the Supreme Kai explained, «You're stronger than before, but you still need more practice to detect a ki that's far away from us. Also, if Goku is still at Lord Beerus's planet, you can't detect his ki»

«Mm...» Gohan looked around, «But I can clearly sense it. He's coming here!»

«What, really?» Goten closed his eyes for a moment, «Oh, it's true!»

«That's strange... I thought Whis was going to train him like everyday» Shin commented, his eyes narrowed.

A moment after, Whis, Beerus and Goku landed near Son's family house, the latter two men seem to be worried about something and approach the group by shortly running. ChiChi reached her husband in confusion, taking his hands to attempt to calm him down.

«What's happening, Goku...?» she asked.

«Zamasu... we detected his ki!» the Saiyan answered.

«What?!» they collectively exclaimed, «It can't be...!» Shin added.

«He was somewhere around my planet» Beerus affirmed, «I don't know what he's trying to do, but he will surely catch my Hakai again.»

Whis flew next to them, sighing, «Lord Beerus, you shouldn't take this risk yet. Even though Shin can't fully carry out his role, he's still a Supreme Kai and so your lives are still linked. If you die, he will die too even if he doesn't fight»

The God of Destruction pressed his lips together in nervousness, «Alright... what do we do, then?»

«Mm...» the Angel glanced up, «I'd say it's better to analyze who's cooperating with him at the moment. Have you noticed a foreign ki aside his?»

They all stayed in silence, until they finally realized.

«I can feel it!» Shin exclaimed, «I wonder who is this...»

«They're just four for now...»

Fu stared at the gathered Super Dragon Balls, while Zamasu stood next to him in silence. He fixed his eye patch on his right eye, without daring to say a word; the Kai-Saiyan fusion was aware of the fact Fu brainwashed him multiple times, and never told Zamasu about his plans. Then why? Why did he want him to cooperate? Zamasu just wanted to fight against Goku and destroy the Earth, then the entire Universe 7. The demon seemed to have different plans than him—but never told him.

«Zamasu,» Fu clicked the red button of his remote control, «we must find the other three Super Dragon Balls, got it?»

Zamasu's eyes widened as he glanced down, «Yes»

***

In the meantime, Shin reached Kyou outside of home, noticing he was in his motorcycle. The younger man took his helmet off, smiling at the Kaioshin walking towards him.

«Yo» he greeted.

«Hey» Shin waved at him.

«Jump in, Lei's house isn't so far from here»

He nodded, sitting on the backseat and wearing the second helmet Kyou gave him, noticing it was a bit large to him. The younger man turned on the vehicle to go to the street, while Shin looked around, admiring the landscapes from both left and right.

«Have you ever went to a motorcycle ride?» the Earthling adruptly asked him.

«No, never. I usually f—I mean, I usually walk»

The younger man softly chuckled to the older's embarrass, «Are you enjoying it?»

«Yeah, it's relaxing»

«Got it...» the Kaioshin couldn't see, but he was smiling, «I'll take you with me more often, then»

«Really? Thank you!»

Kyou sweetly giggled, «You don't need to thank me. When you want to come with me for a ride, you know you can call me»

Shin nodded, looking ahead, «Is that Lei's house?»

«Yeah,» the young man answered, parking the motorcycle next to the house, «I see Yan's scooter, so I guess there's Rong as well. Sabrina must've arrived with a bus I guess»

«You all have wide choices, I see...» the Kaioshin chuckled.

Kyou giggled, taking the helmet off, so did Shin, handing it to him to hang them on the handlebars. Thus they walked to the door, Kyou knocked it twice. Surprisingly, Rong opened the door and invited them to go inside. While Shin looked around greeting the rest of the band, the younger man stayed to talk with the drummer.

«Where's Sabrina?» he asked.

«She'll arrive in some minutes. The bus is kinda late, so she had to wait»

«Oh, damn...»

Lei turned around to glance at them, «Sit here while we wait»

Shin did as he suggested and went to sit next to Yan, making Rong notice how he was small compared to him. The drummer held back a laugh, but his giggle was still hearable, and Kyou slightly hit him with his elbow to make him stop.

«What?»

The raven haired man sighed, «Stop it, imagine if someone would've done that to you»

«Trust me, they always do it»

«Then stop it.»

«Uh... you guys wanna fight all night or you wanna take a seat?» Lei intervened.

Shin watched the scene tilting his head in confusion, while both Kyou and Rong went to sit around the table. The leader smiled and opened the fridge, taking a bottle of vodka out of it.

«You already organized everything, didn't you?» Yan questioned, chuckling.

«Ah, you know me too well!»

The Kaioshin stared at the bottle, resting his chin on his hands. At the same moment, someone knocked the door and Lei went to open it, finding Sabrina in front of him.

«I can't believe it! I was blocked by an old man in the street who would stare at me, tsk!» she shouted as she walked in, going to sit next to Kyou and Rong, «Hey, guys, sorry if I'm late»

«...Good evening, Sabrina» Rong ironically greeted.

«Oh, please, evening wasn't even started and everyone would tell me all kind of things, “why don't you wear normal socks”, “oh, Sabrina, your inner thighs are showing!” like, you've never seen mini-skirts before?! They say that if I wear shorts too!» she crossed her arms, sighing and lifting a wisp from her face with the brief blow from her lips.

«You don't have to get mad at them, just show them you do what you want to do» Shin adviced, shrugging, «Clothes are created to be worn after all, it doesn't matter how they're made»

«You're right, people just don't understand!»

Lei interrupted their conversation by slightly coughing, clearing his voice, and sitting on the table with them, «So, I prepared a special stew for us today. Shall we start eating?»

«Let's go» Yan chanted in his low tone.

«A special stew, huh?» Kyou smirked, «What did you put inside this time?»

«Just a little bit of wine to make it taste better. I also bought your favorite tequila, so you can choose what you want to drink»

Shin looked at them in silence for some seconds, until he arched an eyebrow, «What's a tequila?»

He didn't receive any reply, but only shocking reactions. Rong fell from his chair, Sabrina spitted the water she was drinking, Kyou and Yan stared at him with their eyes widened, and Lei held back from making the dishes fall off his hands. The Supreme Kai glanced at them, perplexed.

«What?»

«You don't know what a tequila is? Where did you live all this time?» Rong asked.

Shin realized what he did just a moment after. He completely forgot he couldn't ask those kind of questions to Earthlings.

«No—it's just...»

«You don't even know what you missed!» Sabrina exclaimed, «Lei, give him a bottle!»

«Coming!»

«W-wait, we shouldn't d—» Kyou had been blocked by Rong, covering his mouth.

Lei opened the fridge and took a small bottle of tequila from there, handing it to Shin, «You won't regret it»

The Kaioshin took the bottle in his hand, taking the cap off to open it. He decided to try to drink it, under everybody's look.

«It's good» he commented, while he kept drinking.

Kyou took Rong's hands off himself, «Shin, you don't have to drink it all if you don't want»

«Let him do what he wants!» Sabrina shouted, «If he wants to finish it, he will finish it!»

Shin slowly kept drinking, while Lei gave everyone a dish with his “special stew”. They all started to eat and drink, having fun and joking together. Rong and Yan stood up to do a duet, making Sabrina and Lei laugh. Kyou chuckled, until he noticed Shin walking out of the lunch room. He decided to follow him, and kept him in his arms as he was about to trip.

«Shin... you're drunk as hell» the younger man told him, «Are you okay? Do you want me to help you go to the bathroom?»

«Mm...» the Kaioshin held the raven haired man's hands and giggled as he almost fell again, «K... Kyou...»

«Yes?» he approached him more, «How can I help you?»

As the Supreme Kai looked up, their lips met and slightly pressed each other. Kyou jolted in surprise, his cheeks were slowly coloring in red, while Shin passed out in his arms.

«S... Shin...?»

Kyou touched his own lips, still not believing what happened. He shook his head, taking Shin in his arms and carrying him in his back to return to the lunch room.

«Guys... I think I have to go»

«Whaaat?! Already?!» Rong exclaimed in his trembling voice.

«Yeah, sorry... I don't think Shin's feeling really well now»

Lei got up of his chair, accompanying Kyou to the principal door. They greeted each other before the guitarist could reach his motorcycle.

«So you're trying to be more human, I see»

Shin jolted and stood as he noticed Elder Kai in front of him.

«G-grand Kaioshin!» he bowed at him, «I'm terribly sorry for what you had to see...»

«Oh, no, I'm quite impressed. At least you can distract yourself from the grief» the older man told him. The Supreme Kai stayed in silence, positioning his hands behind his back.

«Oh, before I forget» Elder Kai continued, «when you recreate the planet, call me and Kibito! Well, when we can return back to life, of course»

Shin smiled, «No need to worry, I'll do it!»

The older man giggled, «Alright, then. I'll see you soon»


	7. How to take care of a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from now on i'll try to post some sketches under the chapters! you can find the hq versions on my tumblr <3

Shin slowly opened his eyes, resting his left arm on his forehead, probably feeling a headache – since the previous night – for _some_ reason. He soon realized he wasn't at Goku's house, but in another place. That wasn't Gohan's former bedroom, it was a completely different bedroom with a lot of posters and pictures attached all around the four walls and even the door. Noticing the people in the pictures, he realized he was at Kyou's house, in his room, yet the Kaioshin still didn't know the reason why he was there. Thus he decided to get up of the bed – realizing just a moment after he was wearing a shirt bigger than him – and reach the kitchen, where Kyou was cooking his breakfast.

The raven haired man slightly jolted in surprise, not expecting Shin to be already awake. After all that happened the previous night, he didn't know if tell everything or not, especially their accidental kiss, which the younger man kept thinking of it all night.

«Good morning, Kyou» Shin simply greeted, sweetly smiling.

Kyou's cheeks suddenly became red and looked away, «G— _Good morning_... Shin.»

The Supreme Kai went to sit on a chair near the kitchen, tilting his head in confusion, «I... don't remember why I'm here. Did something happen yesterday?»

«Oh, you...» the younger paused to look for an excuse, «You just felt a little dizzy after drinking that bottle of tequila, but nothing serious, really. I brought you with me because I thought it would've been better if I... took care of you.» he then crossed his arms in embarrassment, not that the Kaioshin didn't notice it. Yet, he understood how he was feeling.

«I'm sorry, I feel a little bad for having slept on your bed until this late...» he chuckled.

Kyou's eyes widened, «Oh, no, you shouldn't feel that way! You didn't disturb me at all, I was the first thinking of bringing you at home with me»

«Yeah, but I drank. I shouldn't have done that.» his firm tone made him clench his fists, thinking how Elder Kai appeared again in his dreams. _A God shouldn't do such things_ , he repeated in his head, _what a shame_. Kyou glanced down, noticing how strange was acting his friend, without knowing the reason.

«Looks like you're really serious about it...»

Shin's phone started ringing and he took it off his pocket to answer the call.

«Gohan?» he pauses, «Mm... sure, give me five minutes and I'll be there. See ya!»

As the brief call ended, Shin took the big shirt he was wearing off him, placing it on the chair's back. Kyou looked at him perplexed.

«Sorry Kyou, but I really have to go now»

«W-what? Don't you want to eat something first?» he sighed, «Wait, I'll open the door for you»

Once they went out of the kitchen, Kyou opened the principal door, letting Shin go out of the house as they greeted each other. He walked some steps ahead and looked around to check if someone was watching him; after being sure no one could see him, he used Kai Kai to teleport himself to Gohan’s house. The Kaioshin didn’t need to knock the door, as Videl was already out with Pan in her arms. She smiled and approached him, giving the baby to him.

«Here’s also a list of what you have to do» she added, handing him a piece of paper.

Shin took it, smiling back, «Thank you—oh?»

Pan started to laugh and slightly pulled his hair, Videl’s eyes widened in surprise.

«Oh, sorry! She does it every time…»

«Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt»

Gohan reached them a moment after, with short breath and carrying a bag.

«Good morning, Supreme Kai…»

«Good morning, Gohan» Shin smiled, «If I’m not asking too much information, can I know where are you going?» he then asked.

«We have a reunion with a beloved university professor of ours, but he decided we should go out of city» Videl answered, «I don’t know why, though» and laughed.

«Oh, good luck for both of you in any case!»

«Thank you» Gohan caressed his daughter’s head, «I hope we’re not giving you too much of an annoyance, but since Piccolo isn’t here… we didn’t know who to ask»

«Don’t worry, I have to live like a human here, after all. So I also have to work like a human» the Kaioshin replied, giggling as Pan was still playing with his hair.

«I… hungy!» the child exclaimed.

«Oh, yeah! I almost forgot» Videl clapped her hands once in realization, «There are all the instructions for her food in the list. You can easily find everything in the kitchen, but if you don’t find something don’t hesitate to call us»

«Alright» he nodded.

Shin followed them to their car until they went inside, closing all the doors. Pan tried to reach Gohan with her small left arm, her father smiled and let her take his index finger in her hands to greet him before they could go. The Kaioshin held the baby tight in his arms and looked at her, who stared at him in the same perplexed way.

«So... how do I take care of you exactly?» he wondered, «When Kibito was born—no, wait, but you're a baby human, not a Shinjin!»

Pan arched an eyebrow, then laughed.

«You're a Saiyajin for an half part though... but Saiyajins kinda work like humans, don't they?»

Shin walked inside home, letting Pan sit on the couch next to him.

«What did Rong do yesterday... searching on the internet... through the phone?»

The Supreme Kai took his phone off the right pocket of his trousers, remembering Goku helped him buy it a couple of days ago to stop communicating through Potara earrings with Kyou. He surfed through all the phone's applications, looking for a search engine; as he found it, he typed “how can I take care of a human baby?”, but it automatically corrected it in “how to take care of a baby”. He found a lot of lists and sites of parents giving instructions, even parodic ones.

Yet, while he was distracted reading all those information, Pan started to fly around the house without even making a sound. She just flew, as she liked to do every time. The Kaioshin heard instead another sound, precisely the one of a door opening. He left the phone on the couch, getting up of it to reach the hallway.

«ChiChi!» he exclaimed in surprise, «What are you doing here?»

«Oh, Supreme Kai?» she approached him, «Did you stay here overnight? Gohan told me you were here...»

«I didn't stay here overnight, I actuall—no, I'll explain later. But what about you?»

«I thought of lending you a hand as much as I can. I'll return back training when we'll be home»

Shin thoughtfully hummed, «Fair enough. Pan is in t—» his eyes widened as he noticed Pan wasn't on the couch anymore, «Pan?!»

ChiChi sighed, «I bet she flew away again... don't worry, I got this»

The Kaioshin looked at the woman going to recover the baby in her arms, they both smiled as they glanced at each other. ChiChi already went to the kitchen with her granddaughter, and Shin followed her trying to understand what was happening. The woman sweetly talked with Pan while giving her to eat carefully, the Supreme Kai observed them and approached.

«Would you like to try?» she asked.

«Um... sure» he nodded.

ChiChi gave him the little spoon and the plate with smoothie food, Shin did the same she did before. Pan happily smiled as she ate and clapped her hands once the spoon was a bit far from her.

«She looks so happy...» Shin murmured.

«Kids often get happy over simple things, well, perhaps babies do more than older kids» ChiChi answered, «Excuse me if I go off topic, but you don't seem to know much about them. How are Shinjins made?»

«Mm... well, we don't have such thing as reproduction. We're born from fruits, I was born from a golden one» he chuckled, «But I remember how I took care of Kibito when he was born. He was sooo little, he would sleep on my hand for hours...» his eyes then widened, «And a century after he already grew up to be tall more than two meters»

«Well, Gohan quickly grew up as well, so... I know the feeling. But I can imagine it's a different feeling for you» the woman glanced at her granddaughter.

«I had to raise Kibito as my apprentice. He was born knowing what he had to do, oppositely to baby humans» the Kaioshin explained, letting Pan hold his hand with her smaller ones, «Yet I can see Pan is a fast learner, she already knows to fly and can activate her ki even though she still doesn't control it really well»

ChiChi nodded, «Maybe it's due to her Saiyajin nature» she sighed, «I wonder how she'll grow up...»

«Time goes fast, we'll know very soon» Shin chuckled, «What should we do now?»

They both looked at the baby. She was still holding Shin's right hand while her eyes were closing.

«I'd say it's nap time for her» the woman took Pan in her arms, «Please, follow me, Supreme Kai. Her room is over there»

The Supreme Kai walked after her and looked around the villa, noticing how it was huge. It was even bigger than his former temple back in his planet. Once they arrived to Pan's bedroom, ChiChi made her lie down on the cradle, covering her with the colorful plaid. The baby quickly fell asleep, holding the corner of her little white pillow.

«Having lunch must've made her sleepy...» Shin murmured.

«Would you like some tea? We shouldn't disturb her» ChiChi suggested.

«Of course, thank you»

***

«He apologized for sleeping on your bed?»

Kyou lied down on his couch as he listened to Lei's question. The raven haired man sighed, embarrassingly scratching his head.

«He did... but he didn't need to. I wanted to take care of him since he didn't really feel well»

Lei chuckled, «Shin is overly kind and pure. Maybe he isn't used to sleep on other people's beds like we are»

Kyou frowned and smirked, «Like _you_ are.»

«Whatever!» they both laughed, «Anyway, I think you should talk with him»

«I really should... I hope he didn't get the wrong idea about me»

«Nah, I don't think so. He'll understand»

The young man hummed, «Alright then. I'll try to talk with him tomorrow»

Lei snorted, «Pfft, procrastinator.»

***

«Bye!»

Shin greeted ChiChi from afar as she flew away. He followed her with his glance for a bit, until Pan slightly pulled his hair playfully. The sky was already dark, it was almost dinnertime. Fortunately, ChiChi helped Shin preparing dinner before she could go away – she would have even stayed, but she was also worried for Goten, and the fact Goku couldn't cook. The Supreme Kai walked back into Gohan and Videl's villa, directly going to the kitchen.

«Alright Pan, are you hungry already?» he asked, «Because your dear grandma cooked you a special meal» and took the plate with the baby's food, «Yeah, I don't understand what's special in this, but anyway—» he approached her with the spoon in his hand. Pan stared at him perplexed, raising her left hand in order to reach the spoon he was holding.

«Oh, you want this?» the Kaioshin chuckled, «Wait, I've got to give you your carrots first» thus took some of the food out of the plate with the spoon, approaching it to her mouth. She joyfully ate her dinner, yet she remained calm enough to let him help her eat it. Shin tiredly sighed as Pan finished to eat, on the opposite she didn't seem tired.

«Mm... you want to play something?» he asked, «Oh, yeah. Videl gave me a list...» he then checked his pockets to find the piece of paper Videl previously gave him, «So you watch TV with your parents... specifically... “Alix's adventures in the space”? Are they accurate enough, though?»

Pan glanced at him while Shin took her in his arms, bringing her to the couch with him. He clicked the buttons of the remote control while reading the instructions from the list, the baby clapped her hands and laughed watching the TV screen. Shin tiredly sighed and rested his back on the couch making himself comfortable.

«You watch your program, I'll try to take a nap»

The Supreme Kai closed his eyes and let himself relax, until Pan's loud laugh made his eyes wide open. The baby was floating in the air happily, yet it made Shin worry anyway. He jumped out of the couch to follow her in flight, but she avoided his attempt of taking her in his arms.

«Please, Pan, I just want to rest for a bit!»

Pan ignored him and kept flying around the room, every time he was about to catch her, she slipped off his hands like soap. This kept going until Shin checked the clock, noticing it was almost 2 am. His eyes widened and let himself fall on the couch, tiredly sighing. He looked up, seeing Pan was still flying, full of energy.

«Your bedtime was at nine... please, come down here... please...»

She glanced at him before flying to the kitchen, Shin tried to stand, but the couch kept him attached like a magnet. A sudden – and sleepy – thought came to his mind: it was the weight of his age. He let out a sigh and his eyes closed on their own, the last thing they saw was Pan sitting next to him. The baby looked at him perplexed, while he quickly fell asleep.

«Supreme Kai?»

Gohan called while looking around the house. Videl walked to the living room, noticing both Shin and Pan sleeping on the couch; her husband came to see after some seconds, chuckling.

«I wonder what happened...» the woman murmured.

«We shouldn't worry. I'll take the Supreme Kai in our room, you'll think about Pan»

«Alright»


	8. Love behind a thunderstorm incoming

The Super Dragon Balls had finally been gathered all together. Fu smirked in satisfaction as he looked at them, and began to raise his arms to pronounce the formula. As he noticed Zamasu approaching him, Fu turned around to look at the Fusion, who had six of the seven Dragon Balls of the Earth with him.

«Why did you ask me to bring them if you already have all the Super Dragon Balls?» the Kai-Saiyan Fusion questioned, looking at the giant spheres in front of them.

«I just wanted to be sure,» the scientist replied, «but it doesn’t matter anymore, you even miss one of them»

Zamasu glanced at the six Dragon Balls, his eye thinned remembering where the missing sphere was. He stayed in silence, throwing the Dragon Balls away back to the Earth, with the help of a spell.

***

Reorganizing the bedroom, Shin left his Kai uniform on the bed. Something fell off the right pocket, making him slightly jolt in surprise. The Supreme Kai looked down, noticing the Two-Star Dragon Ball on the floor; he took it in his hands, staring at it sadly. It reminded him of what he was trying to do and made him feel guilty. Why did such an egoistic wish come out of a God's mind? And why did he keep the Dragon Ball after all this time? It was pointless.

Shin deeply sighed, hiding the sphere inside the pocket of his uniform once again. What distracted him from his thoughts was his phone ringing, as he saw who was calling he answered right away.

«Kyou?»

«Hey, Shin... are you free today?»

«Yeah, I am right now»

Kyou took a deep breath, «Great... um—can you come over?»

«Sure! I'm just going to finish a thing and I'll be right there» the Kaioshin replied, putting his uniform inside the closet.

«Of course, take your time! You always come in advance after all...» the younger man chuckled, «I'll wait for you»

«See you later»

Their call ended and Shin took the Two-Star Dragon Ball in his right hand. His eyes thinned and went to open the window, casting a spell to throw away the sphere. “ _Someone else surely needs it more than me_ ”, he thought.

«Supreme Kai!» he heard ChiChi's voice coming from the living room. The Kaioshin shortly ran to reach the woman, who was next to Goku, «I'm going to train with Goku for today. Is that okay for you?»

«Oh—yeah, sure! I had a thing to do anyways... we can train together in evening»

Goku smiled, «I'll be there as well. I'm curious to see her doing the same trainings Gohan did»

Shin nodded, «Good... I have to go, now. Good luck!» he ran to the street greeting them. Both Goku and ChiChi waved at him and disappeared with the Saiyan's instant transmission. After few steps, Shin used his Kai Kai as well to teleport himself to Kyou's house. He took a deep breath, fixing his hair before knocking the door. The younger man opened it after some seconds, smiling.

«Hi, Shin—um, wait a minute» he paused, tying part of his hair in a tail leaving the rest down, «Come in!»

«Thank you» the Supreme Kai entered his house, «Is there a particular reason why you invited me?»

Shin took place on the couch, Kyou sat next to him after some seconds of meditation. The young man sighed, sliding a wisp of hair behind his left ear.

«You don’t remember what happened two days ago at Lei’s house, right?»

The deity thoughtfully hummed, «I just remember I drank. The rest is completely black, I don’t remember anything else»

«Anything?» Kyou’s eyes widened in an awful surprise, «I… well, I wanted to tell you what happened»

«That would help me a lot! The thought of not remembering bugs me since yesterday. So?»

The raven haired man started to nervously play with his own hands, twirling his fingers between themselves, «So… you were quite excited, I guess. You started going around the house and talk, sing… until you kissed me»

Shin glanced at him in shock, «I kissed you?» his cheeks became slightly red, «Did I… really do that?»

«It was accidental!» Kyou exclaimed, giggling, «Um… completely accidental since you were drunk»

«But I’m sorry anyway, I shouldn’t have done that»

«Shin, the point of this is that I liked it.»

The Supreme Kai didn’t reply, his eyes were wide opened while his cheeks were still reddening.

«I mean…» the Earthling glanced down, «Shin, I’ve never told you… but I think you’re something more than a friend for me. I might be in love with you»

«I—In love? With me?»

He nodded in confirmation. Shin glanced down, without knowing what to say. The Kaioshin felt like he was feeling something for him, but didn’t know what this feeling meant; the only time he remembered feeling like this was with Kibito, before they could separate. It was the same feeling, it was love even though he still had to learn something more about it.

«Kyou…» he murmured, «I think I feel the same for you»

«Really?»

«I have to admit… it’s my first time having those kind of feelings for someone»

Kyou sweetly smiled, «It’s okay, it’s completely okay» he embarrassingly chuckled.

«It's also the first... and the most beautiful thing someone could tell me, I didn't have much o—»

The Supreme Kai was interrupted by the younger man's sudden, sweet hug. Even though Shin's smaller figure could perfectly fit into Kyou's chest, it didn't hurt him, but covered him like a shield – it wasn't even hard to be bigger than him anyways, exception done for kids. He didn't ask for it, yet it was what he needed. In million years of life he couldn't ask for a better act. Shin hugged him back, holding his shoulders tight.

«I love you» Kyou murmured, loosening their hug, his eyes widened as he noticed Shin was tearing up, «O-oh...? Did you get emotional?»

«Huh...?» the Kaioshin realized some tears were going down his cheeks and giggled, wiping them with the sleeves of his jacket, «W... weird, they don't stop falling...»

The younger man didn't know why, but he felt something was wrong.

«Did something happen?» he dared to question.

«No—actually, it's just I'm really happy and I can't control my emotions»

Shin wasn't crying for happiness only, but also because he wasn't really used to affection, both emotional and physical.

«It's all right...» Kyou softly murmured, hugging him once again. The Supreme Kai sighed, holding the younger's hand. The raven haired man smiled and held his hand back, giving him a kiss on the left cheek. A moment after, their lips met, this time intentionally. Shin held Kyou's chest with the free hand, while the younger man embraced him holding his hips with the free arm. Only when their kiss was about to get more passional, the Kaioshin realized he couldn't do that. He couldn't fall in love with a mortal, an Earthling even. Their lips separated and Kyou glanced at him in confusion.

«Is there a problem?»

Shin hummed, being undecided on what to say, «I... um... feel like everything is going too fast for us. I mean—I love you, I really do, but... I don't know how to explain...»

Kyou looked at him and gently caressed his hand, taking the other one, «You don't have to explain if you can't right now. We can... talk about it in another moment if you need. But you have to know I'll wait for you, take your time»

The deity's eyes began to shine and smiled, holding the younger man's hands, «Thank you»

***

«Ah, so that's why Shin couldn't train you today»

Beerus stared at Whis' scepter, which showed what Shin was doing in that moment. ChiChi crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, looking at the God of Destruction.

«So? What's wrong with being in love with someone?» she then asked.

«Nothing, of course» Whis replied, «But you see, deities have some rules to follow. One of these is not to have a romantic relationship with a mortal. The Supreme Kai seems to have noticed that, but knowing him, I don't think he will ever get over this guy»

ChiChi glanced at Goku, then at Whis and Beerus.

«I don't understand... they aren't doing nothing harmful or wrong...»

«Shin is a deity.» Lord Beerus spoke once again, «You might see their relationship as you and Goku, but the difference is that Goku isn't a deity, so you married him without any issues. Even though...» he paused, «Saiyajins did have their rules as well. If his planet hadn't been destroyed and he had always lived there – let's imagine he came to Earth and you eventually fell in love as now – he would have had his own rules to follow as a soldier, as Kakarot»

Goku chuckled and raised his right hand, «Can I have a say in this for a moment?» he requested, «Lord Beerus, if I have to be honest, I've never seen the Supreme Kai being so happy. Why don't we just... let him try?»

Whis' lips covered in purple lipstick curved in a light smile, while Beerus exhaled an annoyed whine.

«Fine, I guess.»

«Can I tell you my story?» the Angel asked, «I actually had a relationship with a mortal too, some centuries ago» he laughed, «He was so funny! And always offered me some good food»

The word “food” made Beerus' ears tingle, «Ah, so that's why you were absent when I broke my leg.» his eyes thinned, «You were eating and making your love nest with that man and left me alone! What if I died there?!»

«It didn't happen» Whis waved his hand, «I healed your leg right away back then»

«You were eating. Without me.»

Goku and Chichi listened to their conversation, the man had fun knowing how it would have ended, while the woman kept her arms crossed and sighed.

«Let’s go home, Goku… Goten is waiting for us»

The Saiyan nodded, «Um, Lord Beerus, Whis—» he caught their attention, «ChiChi and I would like to go back home…»

Whis’ eyes widened in realization, «Oh, that’s right. I’ll be right back, Lord Beerus»

«You better be.» the cat-like God yawned, «I’m gonna need a hot bath…»

The Angel softly chuckled and walked next to Goku and ChiChi, «Let’s go!»

  
As they returned back home, Whis greeted them and disappeared. ChiChi glanced at Goku, then hugged him with a smile.

«Training with you… makes me remember some moments of the past»

The Saiyan chuckled, «I know, right?» he held her hands, «You know, you’re getting even better than I expected. Your ki is surprisingly strong to feel… almost as Gohan’s»

The woman looked at him in surprise, «But Gohan’s ki is divine! How did my ki become like his?»

«You’re training really hard with Supreme Kai, that could be it» he left her hands, «Would you like to train a little bit more before dinner?»

«Mm… fine!»

«Mom, dad!»

They both turned around as they heard a familiar voice, which was Goten's. The kid flew down, landing next to his parents.

«Looks like we're back together» Goku smiled, caressing Goten's hair.

«The Supreme Kai is taking long, though...» ChiChi worriedly murmured.

«We can also train without him, I'm sure he would accept it» her husband replied.

Goten's eyes widened in surprise, «You'll train here? Can I watch?»

«Of course you can, sweetie!» the woman happily smiled, «We can start, Goku»

Goku nodded and they both prepared to fight. Goten went to sit on the bench to watch his parents train together. ChiChi started first, with repetitive punches Goku was able to avoid or catch with his hands. Just a moment after, when she started to go faster, he was strangely having some problems dodging her attacks promptly. It was like the first time he was fighting her, which also made Goten perplexed. When the Saiyan started counterattacking, she quickly avoided both his physical attacks and his Kamehameha. What their son also noticed was ChiChi's glance gradually changed during the battle.

«ChiChi!» Goku exclaimed, «When did you start going so fast?!»

The woman's eyes widened and fell on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. Goten jumped off the bench to reach her, and Goku kneeled down to check on her.

«Are you alright?»

ChiChi opened her eyes and glanced at her husband and her son, «I'm fine... but my head hurts a little»

The Saiyan crossed his arms, «Then I think we should stop for today. You have to rest»

«Oh, no, don't worry. I have to make your dinner first»

ChiChi got up of the grass and walked home, leaving both Goku and Goten alone in the backyard.

«Dad... do you think she's really fine?» the kid asked.

«I don't know, but it's better if we keep an eye on her»

He then intuitively looked away, hearing a growl of a motorcycle stopping some meters away from them. The first man didn't take off his helmet, while the second did, revealing it was Shin.

«The Supreme Kai is back» Goku murmured, «The man with him must be the same person we saw with Whis...»

«What did you say, dad?» Goten questioned.

«Oh, nothing important»

«I'll go greet them!»

The kid ran towards Shin and Kyou. The Supreme Kai turned around to notice him, smiling.

«Hi, Goten!» he greeted.

«Hello, Supr—» Goten froze as he realized what he was saying, «Shin!»

Kyou sweetly chuckled, «He must be the second son of the family you live with, right?»

«Yeah, he's Goten» Shin glanced away to notice Goku observing them from afar, «The man over there is Goku, his father» he tried to ignore the fact the Saiyan was staring at them, and just waved at him. Goku shook his head, making him understand he was staring without noticing, and waved back at the Kaioshin. For some reason, Kyou's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Goku.

«Is there something wrong?» Shin asked.

Kyou jolted and shook his head, «No, nothing—um... I should really go now. Will I see you tomorrow?»

The Supreme Kai nodded, «Of course»

The younger man greeted him and went away with his motorcycle. Goten looked up at the deity, noticing he was still staring at Kyou going away. It was the same glance ChiChi would often give Goku, he thought.

«Supreme Kai?» he called.

Shin looked at him, «Yes?»

«Mom's preparing dinner. We should go inside!»

«Oh, that's right»

***

Shin rolled over on the bed multiple times, not being able to sleep properly. He slowly opened his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. Getting up of bed in the middle of the night was surely better than stay in bed and not sleeping at all. What caught his attention when he walked outside his room was some laughs coming from Goku and ChiChi's room. They were probably still awake and chatting.

«What if one day we'll have to join another tournament? I'm sure you can win» he cheerfully said.

«I don't think so...» they both chuckled.

As Shin noticed the door was half-closed, he dared to look inside. ChiChi had her hair down and was caressing Goku's left arm, while he held her waist softly. The Saiyan glanced down and yawned, his wife sweetly giggled.

«Want a goodnight kiss?» she asked.

He chuckled, «Why not?»

Once they kissed on the lips, Shin felt his cheeks getting hotter and quickly went back to his room, closing the door. He sighed in relief, while his cheeks were still reddening. He shouldn't have watched them, but he did anyway. Not only that, it made him think of when he refused to proceed his kiss with Kyou. The Supreme Kai held his own chest, starting to feel guilty. Why him? Why a mortal? Perhaps staying on Earth made him lose control of himself. He didn't properly recognize his role of Supreme Kai anymore.


	9. Danger draws near

The Grand Priest observed the hallway before Zen’Oh’s throne in silence, as the two Omni Kings were talking. It didn’t seem important at first, since they occasionally chatted about playing or their interests, but when he went to listen closely he effectively noticed something was wrong, as the two Kings did. Their look was serious while staring at the planets, from Universe 7 specifically. Someone must have gathered all the Super Dragon Balls to make a wish, this was the first thought the Grand Priest had.

«I don't understand... they have their Dragon Balls, don't they?» the first Zen'Oh wondered.

«They do!» the Future Zen'Oh answered.

The Grand Priest's eyes thinned, «Whoever did that, if they gathered the Super Dragon Balls instead of the normal ones, they must have something else in mind»

The seeming stillness of that moment was interrupted by a sudden fall of all the bubbles of the Universes. The multicolored spheres abruptly increased, making the Angel realize they returned to be eighteen instead of twelve; those six Universes had been deleted some centuries ago after the present Zen'Oh's madness, as a rebellion happened. The two Zen'Oh stared at the spheres increase, while the Grand Priest wondered who could have asked Zalama to grant this wish. Who could have desired to have back the missing Universes? From Universe 7, even? Couldn't be Gohan, he didn't know much about the origin of the Universes, even though he was close to deities.

«Lord Zen'Oh,» he called them, catching their attention, «I hope you don't mind if I'm going to investigate on the situation by myself»

«I don't mind at all» the two Omni Kings responded.

«I will be here right back»

Whis stood in front of Beerus's palace while staring at the sky, having noticed something was going on. His staff shone as a warning and looked up to a portal opening. Beerus, recognizing it, flew down his palace and went to bow after the Grand Priest appearing. The Angel glanced at his son, who looked at him perplexed.

«What can I do for you?» he asked.

«Lord Zen'Oh and I have witnessed to a particular event» the Grand Priest started, «The six Universes Lord Zen'Oh previously erased are suddenly back. Do some of you know what happened?»

Whis used his staff to briefly see what was going on. The Super Dragon Balls were scattering away in different places in the space, the only apparent trace was Zamasu, who was strangely flying back to Earth. There was someone else with him, who reached him slowly: Fu.

«Zamasu from the Tenth Universe took the Super Dragon Balls» the Guide Angel explained, «He's apparently cooperating with a demon from the Seventh Universe»

The Grand Priest hummed in response, «Where is your Supreme Kai?»

«He's currently staying on Earth»

«Can you contact him? And please, meet me at Lord Zen'Oh's palace in a hour»

Whis nodded, slightly bowing. As the Grand Priest disappeared, Beerus heavily sighed.

«This is bad... and Shin can't do anything about it, so why does he want to talk with him?»

«Well, Shin is a God of Creation, after all. He has to know» the Angel replied, «Let's go call him»

«We still have a hour of time, I have to finish my pizza» the God of Destruction walked away.

Whis sighed, «In that case... can I have a piece as well?»

«Yeah, but... hurry up before I eat it all!»

***

Right in that moment, Shin and ChiChi took advantage of being alone in the garden to train as much as they could. ChiChi was becoming even more powerful, her ki was comparable to Goku's; it was probably due to her demon nature from her father, the Ox-King, that her energy could grow quickly. Since they wanted to keep the house safe, the Supreme Kai started to fly and she came towards him with multiple punches, which he avoided or shielded with his hands and arms. As she kicked him and he disappeared from her sight, she quickly turned around to repeat it. That strange feeling happened once again, she felt Shin's attacks to be slower, as well as hers when she dodged them.

ChiChi froze and stopped to look at her hands, her movements came back to normal. Although she didn't feel any second effect, the feeling was like having a headache or being dizzy, yet she wasn't feeling like it. The Supreme Kai approached her as they returned to place their feet on the ground.

«Are you alright? Should we stop here for today?»

«No—I just felt that thing again» ChiChi looked up at him, «Our movements were slowed, I don't know how this is possible, but... it happened for the second time»

«When was the first time?» Shin asked.

«Yesterday, when I was training with Goku after we came back home» she glanced down, crossing her arms, «It always feels so weird... it's like dizziness but it isn't. Everything is much slower to my sight...»

As ChiChi was explaining, Shin began to understand. His eyes widened in surprise, as he placed a hand in front of his lips. Perhaps ChiChi's demon nature unlocked something powerful inside her.

«Could it be...» he murmured to himself.

The woman looked at him perplexed, arching an eyebrow, «“Could it be...”? What?»

The Kaioshin slightly shook his head, «No, nothing important»

Once they had some seconds of silence, they heard someone arrive. Shin turned around and noticed Whis and Beerus walking towards them.

«Lord Beerus, Whis...» he bowed as a greeting, as well as ChiChi, «Is there a problem? You seem to be worried»

«Actually…» Beerus spoke, «We are.»

Whis’s glance became serious, «We need to talk to you,» and looked at ChiChi, «in private, if it’s possible»

Shin nodded, «Of course» then turned towards the woman, «ChiChi, I think it’s better if you go to rest. This training might have made you tired»

«Alright…»

She bowed at them before going back inside home, closing the door. Shin looked at both Whis and Beerus.

«What happened?»

«Zamasu and a demon who's cooperating with him gathered all the Super Dragon Balls to make the six deleted Universes return back» Whis explained, «The Grand Priest wants us to go to Lord Zen'Oh's palace, I think you could also tell about your planet's destruction»

«The six Universes Zen'Oh once cancelled...» Shin murmured to himself, snapping his fingers to change his clothes into his Kai uniform, «I wonder how Lord Zen'Oh reacted to this news...»

«I certainly assume he's really mad right now» Beerus commented, «And now that they're two, his madness will be even worse than before!»

Whis frowned as he looked down to think.

«I don't remember... why are there two Zen'Ohs now?»

«Did you suddenly hit your head somewhere?!» the God of Destruction exclaimed, «They're two because—!» he froze, his eyes widened and tried to think, «I... um...»

Shin shook his head, «We don’t have time to think about that!» he shouted, «So, I have to teleport us to Lord Zen’Oh’s palace, right?»

«Right» Whis nodded.

«Alright,» the Supreme Kai walked behind Whis’s and Beerus’s backs, slightly floating to reach their shoulders and touch them, «Kai-Kai!»

As he pronounced the formula, they found themselves in front of Zen’Oh’s palace in a second. The doors opened and the Grand Priest looked at them with a serious glance; Beerus and Shin both bowed at him.

«Come with me, Lord Zen’Oh wants to see you»

Once the Grand Priest walked inside the palace, the trio followed him. When they arrived before Zen’Oh’s throne, they noticed six more bubbles of universes. It was bizarre seeing them again after centuries they were gone. Shin and Beerus bowed at the two Zen’Ohs, while Whis looked at his father.

«So… should I explain from the beginning?» Shin carefully asked.

The Grand Priest looked at both the Zen’Ohs sat on their thrones.

«Yes, I think you should» they replied.

«Alright then» the Kaioshin slightly sighed to catch his breath, «Apparently, this Zamasu comes from another timeline we didn’t know about. At the same time, his apparition created a new timeline. He destroyed my planet, killing both the Grand Kaioshin and my attendant, Kibito» he looked down, «I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for him. However, Zamasu wanted to attack me but I could flee to Earth as possible as I could. Son Goku invited me to stay at his house and now I live with him and his family until I can restore my planet. I don’t know why Zamasu gathered the Super Dragon Balls, and I don’t know who his companion might be, but this is all I have to say»

The Omni Kings stayed in silence, while the Grand Priest slightly coughed to clear his voice.

«Like I said before, Zamasu and his companion gathered all the Super Dragon Balls and now for some reason all the six deleted Universes came back. It wasn’t Zamasu who wished for it, but his companion. It looks like he’s using Zamasu for his own sake.»

Shin’s eyes widened, «That’s weird… Zamasu was certainly seeking for something by himself…»

«You know the reason why he attacked you the first time?» the Grand Priest dared to ask.

Beerus and Whis glanced at the Supreme Kai, who swallowed while looking down.

«Not really.» he lied, «I don’t know why he attacked me»

The Angel hummed in response, then looked at Whis.

«Stay safe and be careful, all of you»

Whis nodded, «We will»

Beerus and Shin bowed at them, «Thank you» the Supreme Kai said.

The Grand Priest accompanied them to the exit, where all of them gave him a final greet.

***

«Alright... let's fly back to Earth. I'm getting hungry»

Whis chuckled, «We'll be there in a heartbeat»

Both Beerus and Shin rested their hands on Whis's shoulders as he started to fly with them at the speed of light. Silence dominated them, not even the guide Angel pronounced a word, which was weird knowing him. Shin was still thinking about Zamasu, worried about the destiny of the Universe. Beerus, instead, couldn't even imagine what could happen next; he wasn't thinking about anything, but his worry was visible. No one knew the identity of the demon who was cooperating with Zamasu, but Whis already had an idea.

Once the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai looked up, their eyes widened in surprise noticing the Angel suddenly stopped flying. He stood, looking around in seek of something.

«Bizarre» he spoke, «I thought this was the right way»

Shin turned towards him arching an eyebrow. Whis getting a direction wrong? That was strange of him. The Angel checked his staff, and both Beerus and Shin peeked as well.

«Wait a minute... there's no doubt, the Earth is here.» Whis glanced up, «But... I can't see it»

«How is that possible?!» the cat-like God shouted.

The Supreme Kai jolted in realization, «What if...?» he shook his head, «No... this can't be true...»

«And if it is?» Whis's extremely neutral tone made Shin shiver, «Right now, we can't do anything about it. No one knew this could happen» his staff started shining and everyone went silent. Whis picked up the call and as he saw Bulma's worried face, his eyes widened, «Bulma?»

«Whis! Please tell me where you are now, we need help!»

«“We”?» the Angel repeated, «So you aren't the only one alive, I imagine»

Shin sighed, «I'm glad...»

«We were all gathered there, so I took advantage of the situation to take the last Time Machine I had to flee» Bulma explained, «It's so hard to stay in here though...» and Whis could hear other voices, the most noticeable one was Vegeta's.

The Angel giggled, «I can imagine» he replied, «Anyway, we're right in the same spot Earth was. I suppose you're nearby here» and checked his staff to detect them.

«Umm... I'm coming!»

The call ended and Beerus took Whis's shoulders, «What do we do now, huh?»

«We'll wait for Bulma.»

Shin crossed his arms up to his chest and glanced down, some pieces of the planet were still floating around them. Another time, Earth had been destroyed. Was Zamasu still the responsible of this? He wondered. The Kaioshin sighed and just hoped everything could be resolved.


	10. To the Other World

Since everyone was gathered in the Other World, Whis and Bulma decided to meet there. The trio landed putting their feet on the ground and as the Time Machine landed as well, Goku and Vegeta quickly went out as they were all tight inside the vehicle. Goten and Trunks went out together, and the first kid ran towards Shin to hug him.

«Supreme Kai!» he exclaimed.

«Oh... Goten!» Shin called him, smiling, «And there's Trunks too! I'm glad to see you're all right»

Trunks crossed his arms, «Well, my little sister was crying all time, but... yeah, we're all right»

ChiChi went out of the ship as well and reached them, taking Goten's hand in worry. She didn't seem to be able to catch her breath, probably because she was anxious about what happened. Goku approached her to check on her, noticing she was still in the same conditions of before.

«Mom...?» Goten stuttered.

Shin took her free hand and she looked at him, a light coming from his hand made her slowly calm down. ChiChi took a deep breath in relief and slightly smiled.

«Thank you...»

«No problem» Shin left her hand, smiling.

But a sudden thought came to his mind. If every human had been exterminated, then that counted his Earthling friends as well, and he had to search for them.

«Whis,» by calling, he caught the Angel's attention, «I'm going to fly around here, I'll come right back»

Whis already understood what Shin was going to do. He curved his lips in a smile, looking at the Supreme Kai.

«Alright, we'll wait for you»

Shin nodded and flew away, looking around all the place. The Other World, as expected, was full of people, Earthlings and not. As Whis personally requested King Yemma to access to the Other World before, he could be able to see everyone around there. In that moment, no one he knew showed up, not even his friends at first. Until, after some meters of flight, he saw a known face from up. He flew down, recognizing the Elder Kai, who was talking with a black haired guy with spiky wisps. Shin walked towards them and stopped a couple of meters far from them, hearing their conversation.

«You're a Saiyan... but you don't know about Super Saiyan transformation» the old man said, «How bizarre.»

The – apparently – Saiyan arched an eyebrow in confusion, touching his hair as if it was bothering him.

«Looks like it messed up when I died...» the man murmured, «But I don't understand... what does this “Saiyan” thing mean?»

Shin stared at them. That man was undoubtedly a Saiyan, an unknown one, but his face was extremely familiar. The Saiyan turned around, feeling observed. His eyes widened in surprise as he happily smiled, running towards Shin. Unexpectedly, the Saiyan embraced him in a sweet hug, which made the Supreme Kai's cheeks blush a little in embarrassment. The Elder Kai screamed and ran to him in rage, noticing Shin was the one he was hugging.

«Hey, hey, hey! Pay some respect, would you?!» he shouted, «He's a Supreme Kai, he's a deity just like me!»

The man's eyes widened and loosened their hug, «He's... a deity?! But he never told me!»

Shin slightly chuckled, «I'm sorry, but... who are you?»

«Don't you recognize me?» the man laughed, «Well, it's understandable since you've never seen my natural hair. I'm Kyou!»

The Supreme Kai looked at him in shock, «Kyou...! You're a Saiyan?»

«I don't even understand what that means! What's a Saiyan?»

Shin crossed his arms and glanced down, «Mm...»

«Apparently, he doesn't remember being a Saiyan.» Elder Kai explained, «Something must have happened to him»

Kyou looked at them, perplexed. Shin floated – much to Kyou's surprise – and softly took the man's forehead in his hands.

«You spent your childhood on Earth, did you?» he asked.

«I... guess so?» Kyou stammered, still thinking, «I actually don't remember anything about my childhood... I only remember some strange events from five years ago»

When Shin tried to look in his memories and didn't find anything, he landed his feet on the ground and took Kyou's left hand in his.

«I'll try to help you. And since we're in an emergency situation... I think your help is useful too, so I'm willing to train you»

Kyou held his hand and smiled, even though he didn't understand much, «T-thanks...?»

Adruptly, Shin recognized Whis's sudden way to land and the Angel walked towards them with a smile.

«There you are, Supreme K—!» he froze as he saw Shin and Kyou holding each other's hands, and smirked a moment after, «Did I interrupt something?»

«N-no!» the Supreme Kai exclaimed, as they both left their hands, «Anyway, Kyou... I also have another student, so I'd suggest you to start training with her»

«I would accept... if I wasn't dead» Kyou chuckled.

Shin bit his lower lip, glancing down.

«There is a solution to this problem» he returned to look at the younger man, «I can sacrifice my life to give it to you»

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise, «What?! No, don't do that!»

«I insist.» Shin smiled, «You need to live, while it makes no difference for me if I'm dead or alive»

«It does, to _me_!» the man frowned, sighing, «Shin, I don't want you to—»

«Please, Kyou, I'm not going to change my mind on this»

Whis slightly coughed to clear his voice. Both the Supreme Kai and the – now known – Saiyan looked at him, as well as Elder Kai, who couldn't do anything else but watch the scene – even though he still disagreed on Shin holding the man's hands. The Angel smiled and made his staff appear in his right hand.

«Do I have to remind you I have the power to resurrect lives?» he glanced at Shin, «You don't need to use your Life Transfusion, Supreme Kai. If you also want to help other people, you should leave the rest up to me» and chuckled.

Shin turned towards Kyou, who smiled at him and looked at Whis.

«Thank you so much»

«You don't need to thank me! I'm here to serve, after all.»

Whis pointed his staff to Kyou's head, who closed his eyes as a dazzling light went around him. The halo disappeared from his head, which meant Whis's spell had been successful. The Saiyan opened his eyes and looked at his own hands, then touched his chest.

«Maybe it's true, it doesn't make much difference...» he chuckled.

Shin sighed, «What did I say before?» and they both laughed, but looked at Whis with a worried glance.

Whis smiled and turned towards the Elder Kai, pointing his staff to the older's head.

«It's your turn!»

Elder Kai nodded and let the Angel do his work, but right in that moment a portal opened and the Grand Priest came out of there. Both Shin and the Elder Kai bowed after him while Kyou, perplexed, bowed at him with them without asking a question. Whis glanced at his father, from his face he could tell the Angel was worried.

«Is there something wrong?» Whis asked.

The Grand Priest frowned, «Lord Zen'Oh is really mad.» he answered, «I know you may need time, but he wants you to _immediately_ stop the responsible of this chaos.»

«Zamasu...» Shin murmured to himself, but the Angel already heard him.

After some seconds of silence, the Grand Priest sighed.

«Since I know you might need some more help, I asked Daiquiri to assist you»

Whis clearly remembered the last time he saw Daiquiri: it was some centuries ago, when a rebellion was going on and the six Universes, from the thirteenth to the eighteenth, were deleted. His Universe, the thirteenth, didn't agree with the rebellion, but got involved anyway because they tried to defend one of the Gods who did something unforgivable. Daiquiri was still alive, since the Angels were spared by Zen'Oh, but Whis still remembers his awful reaction after the destruction of the Universes, along with the other siblings.

«Alright» Whis nodded, «We'll wait for him»

«In hope you'll resolve the situation» the Grand Priest added, smiling, «But I'm sure the destiny of this Universe is in good hands. You all always found a solution for everything, the Seventh Universe might be one of the most resistent ones»

The Guide Angel smiled back, «I guess you're right»

«I'm going back to the palace, now. We will be watching you from there» he paused, «And Whis, pay close attention of what you do.»

The Grand Priest disappeared as he entered the portal, and both the two Kais and Kyou got up of the ground. The man shook his head in shock.

«What the heck just happened?!» he exclaimed, «Who was that man? Why did you have to bow even though you're Gods? And who's Lord Zen'Oh, are they an even more powerful God than you?!»

They all stayed silent. Elder Kai was trying not to scream at him another time, Whis awkwardly chuckled and Shin nervously played with his fingers.

«Mm... well, it's a long story...» the Supreme Kai answered, «You'll soon understand everything» he then turned towards Whis, «In the meantime, what can you tell about the Thirteenth Universe and Daiquiri, Whis?»

«Well,» the Angel started to talk, «Daiquiri is one of my younger brothers. He was assigned to the Thirteenth Universe some centuries before the current Goddess of Destruction could be officially enlisted to be one.» he paused, «The Goddess of Destruction I am talking about is Coco: she appears as an elegant and beautiful woman, she never mentioned from which planet she came from, but is a ruthless Goddess who destroyed half of her Universe's planets because she thought they weren't perfect.»

Kyou jolted in surprise, «She sounds so... evil»

Whis laughed, «She isn't! Destroying planet is what Gods of Destruction are made for, like my Lord Beerus. And to complete them, there are Gods of Creation, the Supreme Kais, like Shin is» and pointed at Shin.

The Saiyan's eyes widened and looked at the deity, «That must be hard, though!»

Shin shrugged and sighed, «I manage»

«Don't waste your time here!» Elder Kai shouted, «You guys have to go and stop Zamasu!»

The Supreme Kai nodded, «That's right. We have to go»

Once Whis took Kyou with him, Shin started to fly as well. He stopped after some seconds, looking at Elder Kai.

«I almost forgot!» he exclaimed, «How's Kibito doing?!»

The older deity chuckled, «He's fine, don't worry!»

Shin smiled and waved at him before he could fly away, following Whis and Kyou.

***

«This wasn't planned in my experiment»

Fu stared at Zamasu, keeping his calm behavior, but still having some rage visible. Fu's eyes thinned and approached him, Zamasu didn't care much of what he would have done to him – as he was already broken himself _and_ was sure he could beat the demon. The scientist already expected Zamasu to rebel, but he didn't imagine so soon.

«So what?» the Kai-Saiyan fusion arched an eyebrow, «What are you going to do now?»

«What are _you_ going to do.» Fu corrected him, «I gave you everything, I brought you back and—those are your ways to thank me? Ruining my plans?»

«At least Earthlings will not be able to fight us as they're all dead» Zamasu growled, «As they should be.»

«You don't understand, don't you?»

Fu shutted in silence as Zamasu slowly walked away of the laboratory, leaving the scientist alone. In that moment, he could admire his last inventions: both of them resembled a scythe but had different functions – one was red and the other was blue. He frowned, staring at the blue one, then sighed. He couldn't wait to use it, even though he knew it couldn't still be secure.


	11. Deities from Universe 13

«Mm... so it looks like it...»

An Angel watched what was happening in Universe 7 – specifically Whis's actions – through the gem of his scepter. He had his white, short hair slicked back, his face resembled a lot his older siblings; his attire consisted in a magenta robe and a purple sash under a black cuirass. Next to him sat around the table, there were the Goddess of Destruction and the Supreme Kai. The woman, with black medium lenght hair and a white robe, sipped her tea from the cup, while the Supreme Kai, with a short mohawk, pink skin and white mustaches, closed the book he was reading to take a look at the Angel's scepter.

The Goddess of Destruction softly placed the teacup on the table, glancing at it as well. All of them saw Whis, Kyou and Shin returning back to where Beerus, Bulma and the others were. The Goddess carefully looked at the five Saiyans who were there at the moment, for some reason they caught her attention – most likely because Daiquiri, the Angel, already talked about them to her and the Supreme Kai, who was looking at Shin in that same moment.

«What is Beerus up to, today...?» the woman wondered.

«He doesn't have anything to do with the destruction of Universe 7's Earth» Daiquiri explained, «From what the Grand Priest told me, it was because of Zamasu from Universe 10»

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened in surprise, «Zamasu?» he repeated, «The Supreme Kai Gowasu, from Universe 10, has an apprentice with the same name... how is that possible?»

«This isn't a case of homonymy, Jizo» the Angel replied, «This Zamasu apparently comes from another timeline in which he survived to Zen'Oh's destruction of his – former future – Universe, a Universe he was trying to create on his own, to kill all mortals»

The Goddess of Destruction thoughtfully hummed, «What about the Zamasu of our timeline?»

«From what I know, Lord Beerus used his Hakai to cancel his existence, Lady Coco» Daiquiri turned to look at Beerus through the scepter, «Anyways, I have to go to Universe 7 to help Whis. The Grand Priest also told me to watch him for some reason...»

Jizo got up from the chair, smiling, «In that case, I would like to come with you» he glanced at the woman, «What do you say, Lady Coco?»

Coco's lips covered in red lipstick curved in a smile, as she crossed her arms, «I will come with you as well, our trio isn't the same without one of us»

Daiquiri stopped watching Whis's actions from his scepter and once Coco and Jizo rested a hand on his shoulders, he hit the ground with his scepter repeatedly to start their travel to Universe 7. The Goddess of Destruction sighed, looking ahead.

«Last time I visited Universe 7 was at least four centuries ago...»

Jizo glanced down, «Before our Universe could be erased»

Daiquiri looked at them, smiling, «Don't be sad! We are back together, now! I hope we can stay out of trouble this time...»

Coco chuckled, «I don't think it will be that easy»

***

Krillin ran without an apparent destination around the Other World's city side. He had seen Whis, Kyou and Shin flying nearby and wanted to know where they were going; knowing Whis, it had something to do with Bulma for sure, and if Bulma was there, Goku could have been there too. The man decided to fly and look around, but after a couple of meters found someone else. Once he landed, he recognized Yamcha's face.

«Yamcha!» he exclaimed, «So you're here too...»

«Unexpected, huh?» the long haired man huffed, crossing his arms up to his chest, «It can't be happening again... the nightmare of Earth being destroyed never finishes! It's like we're going on loop!»

Krillin awkwardly giggled, «That's right...» he replied, glancing around, «Have you seen Whis? I saw him flying but I didn't see where he went. There were a man... and the Supreme Kai with him»

Yamcha uncrossed his arms and his eyes widened, «Oh, yeah! I saw them going over there!» he pointed ahead, «They're surely up to something. We totally have to follow them»

Krillin nodded, «Yes»

Both of the two men raised to fly up in the sky, just after a kilometer they could see the recognizable group of three, consisting of Whis, Beerus and Shin. They landed in front of the deities some minutes before Whis could use his scepter.

«Oh, Krillin and Yamcha» the Angel turned his look at them.

Beerus's eyes thinned, «What do you want?»

«Well...» Krillin spoke, «We would like to know what happened—and of course, we'd also like to help you»

Yamcha nodded, until he heard the final part of the man's sentence and his eyes widened, «But—!»

Shin looked at the other man, «We teleported Bulma and the others to Lord Beerus's planet before you could arrive»

«I couldn't condone the use of a Time Machine, not even as a way to normally travel.» Whis spoke, «So I took it to my personal dimension inside my scepter» he chuckled, «And, you can come with us»

Beerus snorted and crossed his arms up to his chest, «Among all of the warriors of this Universe... why _them_?»

«Oh, c'mon, Lord Beerus!» Shin exclaimed, «They can help us»

Whis nodded, «Right! Krillin's attacks can be useful, he's quite fast, not to mention how powerful he becomes if Android 18 and him cooperate together!» to those compliments, Krillin scratched his head, fluttered. Whis turned around to look at Yamcha, «While Yamcha—um...» the man looked at the Angel, perplexed, «Well, he can help too»

Yamcha arched an eyebrow, «Thanks, I guess?»

Shin glanced at them, making sure they were all there, «Shall we go?»

«Wait!»

A woman's voice came from afar, and after a moment it revealed to be Android 18 with her daughter, Marron. Krillin glanced at her in surprise and approached them.

« _Lazuli_!» he called her, «Sorry, I didn't warn you...»

She sighed, «Yeah, don't worry»

Beerus gazed at them in confusion, «Lazuli?»

«It's 18's real name» Krillin answered, «She wants to try to use it again like when she was completely human»

Android 18 looked away, staying in silence. Marron went to hug her father to greet him, while Shin looked at them.

«Are we all there?» he asked, and as Whis gave an affirmative response they all teleported to Beerus' planet with Shin's Kai Kai. Bulma, Goku and ChiChi approached to greet them, also noticing Yamcha, Krillin and Android 18 with Marron.

«Whis, I think they need to live if they want to help us, right? Bring them back to life» Beerus ordered.

Shin's eyes widened in surprise, while Whis used his scepter to resurrect all of them. Fortunately, Beerus didn't seem to notice Kyou was “mysteriously” alive as well, but he could have been noticed without warning. Shin knew it was unnecessary considering the situation, but Whis brought Kyou back to life risking his life – even though he did it carelessly, without thinking what he was doing.

«Why are you acting weird now, Shin?» the God of Destruction's voice sent him back to reality and shook his head.

«I-it's nothing, Lord Beerus» he stammered.

«Everything is going to be fine, Supreme Kai» Whis said, with a smile, «You don't have to worry»

Shin didn't like that smile. Why did it seem like Whis already accepted his fate?

« _No!_ » the Supreme Kai suddenly shouted, and once he noticed the others staring at him he clenched his fists, «I... I'm sorry... I...»

Goku approached him and took his shoulders carefully, «Supreme Kai! We handled much more than this! I'm sure we can win again»

Shin didn't know how to reply, he stared at the Saiyan for some seconds, before glancing down and murmuring some things to himself. Whis stayed in silence as well as his smile faded, while Beerus was still trying to understand why both of the two deities were acting strange. Kyou, who was behind ChiChi, didn't know how to react – Shin wasn't simply his friend—or lover anymore, but a deity he should have respected. What did he have to do to help him?

«I'm sorry, I don't know what was happening to me» Shin spoke, «I will get back to my usual work, now»

A moment after he said that, a dazzling light came from some meters far from them. There were three people: an Angel, a Goddess of Destruction and a Supreme Kai. Both Whis and Beerus, with Shin, recognized them after some seconds: they were definitely Daiquiri, Coco and Jizo from Universe 13. The trio approached them and Coco looked around the planet, smiling.

«I have to admit it's better than I remembered, Beerus» the Goddess stated, «Good job»

Beerus swallowed and nervously smiled, «Thank you»

Daiquiri looked at Whis with a sweet smile, «It's been awhile, huh?»

«Oh, a hundred years aren't nothing» the older brother chuckled, «You changed hairstyle, though... it suits you»

Jizo approached Shin, both of them held their hands to greet each other and bowed, «I was worried you already had been killed, I'm glad to find out I was wrong»

«Ah, yes... maybe it's better if we don't talk about this»

Whis slightly coughed to clear his voice. He turned around to look at the fighters, noticing they didn't understand who the deities from another Universe were.

«Allow me to explain!» he enounced, «They come from the Thirteenth Universe; Lady Coco, right here, is the Goddess of Destruction. Here's the Supreme Kai, Jizo, and one of my younger brothers, Daiquiri»

Coco started to stare at the main Saiyans, especially Goku and Vegeta. Their Ki was quite high, maybe too high for an average Saiyan.

«Mm... interesting» she murmured to herself, «So those are your warriors to fight Zamasu»

«Oh, I was expecting you to analyze them from the beginning, Lady Coco!» Whis happily exclaimed, «I'm training them myself! What do you think?»

Coco looked at him in surprise, « _You_ are training them?» she then smirked, «And I thought you could have been a teacher, Beerus... looks like you have never changed»

Beerus slightly growled and crossed his arms, glancing away in embarrassment, «Yeah, well, but I fought with them many times! It counts as a training!»

Krillin laughed, «I've never thought I could see Lord Beerus actually blushing!»

The cat-like God's eyes thinned as he gazed at Krillin, who stopped laughing right away. Android 18 sighed, resting a hand on her forehead.

«Idiot...» she murmured, then glanced at Whis, «I have a request. Can you keep Marron for us when we'll have to fight?»

«Of course, dear!» the Angel looked at Marron, smiling, «She will have fun with us!»

The girl chuckled, «Can I play with Trunks and Goten?»

Krillin scratched his head, humming, «I don't know, what if we need Gotenks?»

«No, Marron is right.» Android 18 said, «Trunks and Goten have to stay here if we have to separate in groups»

Bulma clapped her hands once in realization, «That's right! While a group stays here, the other will go to find the Dragon Balls!»

«But our Dragon Balls are scattered in the space now...» Shin mumbled.

«We can always go to Namek!» Goten exclaimed, «Piccolo is there since some time, he can help us!»

ChiChi and Goku smiled at their son's idea, «That's right!»

«So we have to create groups, don't we?» Whis spoke.

«I can help you with that» Daiquiri looked at them, «I think at least one of us has to go with them, Whis»

«Don't worry, I'll go myself» the other Angel turned around to glance at his God of Destruction, «Lord Beerus?»

Beerus snorted and uncrossed his arms, «I don't think you'll need me for this»

«Alright, so—»

«No!»

Whis had been interrupted by Shin's sudden scream, «Y... you have to go with him, Lord Beerus!»

The cat-like God growled in rage, «What is wrong with you today?! Stop acting so strange!»

Coco deeply sighed, «Enough, I will make the groups.»

Everyone looked at her in surprise, she put her hands on her hips in all seriousness.

«Jizo, since Shin isn't feeling well you will go with them on his place»

Jizo nodded, «Certainly, Lady Coco»

Shin gazed at the other Supreme Kai in worry, before he could pay his attention on Whis again. Kyou approached him slowly, carefully resting his hands on his shoulders.

«Shin—I mean, _Supreme Kai_ , is there something wrong?» he asked.

The Supreme Kai of Universe 7 turned his glance at the Saiyan, «It's... a long thing to explain, you—»

« _You_.» Kyou noticed the Goddess of Destruction pointing at him, «Go with them.»

The man looked at the group consisting of Goku, Vegeta, ChiChi, Krillin, Android 18, Whis, Beerus and Jizo. He smiled at Shin, holding his right hand.

«Don't worry, I'll be right back»

The Supreme Kai slightly curved his lips in a forced smile, that faded after Kyou walked away from him to teleport with Whis and the rest of the group. He sighed, letting himself fall on the ground. Goten ran towards him, worried.

«Supreme Kai...?» he called.

«I'm okay...»

Coco snorted and glanced at Daiquiri, who was watching Whis's actions through his scepter. Noticing Bulma wanted to peek as well, he lowered the staff to let her see.

«Thank you!»

«No problem» Daiquiri smiled, «We have to check on them and be sure they don't get hurt»

Bulma nodded. Trunks floated to see what was happening, as well as Goten with Marron, and Yamcha. Shin slowly got up of the grass, hoping they would have been fine.


	12. Tension

Once Goku's group reached Namek, Whis looked around and noticed some Namekians were observing them. Recognizing Goku at first, they all came to greet them, but got scared and bowed after the God of Destruction, Beerus and the Supreme Kai, Jizo. Krillin glanced around, crossing his arms.

«That's weird, I can't see Piccolo anywhere...» he murmured.

«Oh, you're looking for Piccolo?» a Namekian asked, «Please, follow me! He's over there with three Earthlings!»

Vegeta snorted, «Three Earthlings? What are they doing here?»

«They probably found a shelter here» Whis intervened, «Let's follow them»

The Namekian accompanied the group all the way through where Piccolo was staying. After noticing his remarkable figure, they noticed the three Earthlings the Namekian previously talked about were Gohan, Videl and Pan in the woman's arms. ChiChi impulsively ran towards them, while Goku followed her by walking with the rest of the group. The woman hugged both her son and her daughter-in-law, leaving some tears go down her cheeks.

«I'm so happy to see you're alive! I was worried about you!» she exclaimed.

«Oh, mom...» Gohan chuckled, «Piccolo brought us here before it was too late»

Piccolo glanced at them, perplexed, «Why have you all come here?»

«I know this might sound like a bizarre request...» Goku spoke, «But we need your Dragon Balls, since the Earth's ones are nowhere to be found»

«I can already imagine your reasons.» Piccolo's eyes thinned, «Follow me»

Daiquiri, Bulma, Yamcha, Trunks and Goten, with Marron, watched the scene through the Angel's scepter. Yamcha rested his head on a tree, falling asleep; while Coco floated next to Daiquiri with her arms crossed. She looked at Shin, who was sat on one of the trees Beerus would often sit. Reading his thoughts, she saw he was thinking about Kyou, then Whis. The Goddess decided to reach him up on the tree's peak, sitting next to him.

«Are you worried for that Saiyan?» she asked, catching his attention, «I noticed he isn't really powerful like the other two, perhaps I committed a mistake sending him with them»

«No, you've done well, Lady Coco» Shin admitted, «He found out just recently to be a Saiyan, this will be a good experience for him» he sighed, «I'm obviously worried because he doesn't fight, but...»

«What does Whis have to do with this?» the Goddess suddenly questioned.

The Supreme Kai's eyes widened, he kept his mouth opened to talk, but held back by closing it.

«Angels are the most powerful entities, only second to Lord Zen'Oh himself» she looked at him, «Whis is doing a great work to be a Guide Angel to your Universe, isn't he? Then why are you worried?»

Shin glanced down, his eyes blinked while trying to hold back some tears. While his hands started to shake, his breath became irregular.

Coco frowned, «I can't read your thoughts forever, y—»

«He... will die...»

«What are you saying?» she told him, «Angels are immortal. Even if Whis will get hurt, he will not—»

«Zen'Oh will kill him! I know it!» he shook his head and rapidly flew away, leaving his tears fall off his eyes.

«Ugh...! Shin!» Coco called him, protecting herself from the sudden wind with her arms.

Daiquiri quickly glanced at the Supreme Kai flying away and gave his scepter to Bulma, «Keep it for me» he demanded. The Angel of Universe 13 started to follow him through all the way outside Beerus's planet. The Goddess of Destruction tried to follow the Angel as well, finally reaching the Supreme Kai with him. Daiquiri stood right in front of Shin, blocking his way, while Coco was behind him.

«Where do you think you're going now?» the Angel asked him.

Shin still left his tears fall as he turned around to look at Coco.

«Stop acting strange. Why are you saying those things about Whis?»

He alternatively looked at them, his hands were still shaking as he raised them towards the two deities.

«Please, leave me alone!»

Shin threw two Ki Blasts and quickly flew away once again. Daiquiri and Coco protected themselves with their own arms from the two Ki Blasts, and restarted to chase him.

«Do you know why he's acting like this?» the Goddess asked.

«No...» the Angel answered, «but the Grand Priest specifically ordered me to check on Whis's actions. I don't know the reason, but the Supreme Kai must know and that's why he's panicking!»

«So Whis will really die?!» Coco exclaimed, «Shin was actually saying the truth about Whis's death?!»

Daiquiri abruptly stopped flying and looked at her, starting to worry, «What did you just say, Lady Coco?!»

Coco reached him, «When Shin was starting to panic... he said Lord Zen'Oh would've kill Whis...»

The Guide Angel of Universe 13's eyes widened and covered his lips with his hands, «It can't be...» he murmured, «So, at last... Zen'Oh finally decided...»

The Goddess arched an eyebrow in nervousness, «Decided what?»

«Whis had violated the Angel laws many times, but could somehow get away with some lies and many Time Warps» Daiquiri explained, taking his hands off his lips, «Something else must have happened and now he can't cover himself because it's one of the many things he has done!» he sighed, «Soon or later, this would have happened anyway, but I couldn't imagine in this situation...»

Coco's eyes blinked twice as she crossed her arms, «What would Beerus do without Whis? What happens if a God of Destruction doesn't have a Guide Angel?»

«I don't know, that never happened before...» Daiquiri bit his lower lip, a drop of sweat fell off his left cheek, «Usually, Angels change Gods of Destruction when they pass away or simply stop being ones. But as for Angels being eradicated by Zen'Oh... I don't know what would happen to the Universe's deities...»

***

«Ah, so the Dragon Balls are all gathered here...» Beerus commented as they entered the Elder Guru's house.

«They thought it would be safer to keep them here» Piccolo answered, «I'm going to say the password, tell me what you want and I'll tell everything to Porunga»

Whis watched the scene, but got distracted by his staff shining. He looked through it and it potrayed Shin almost arriving to Namek, in tears and shaking.

«Oh, my...»

Whis teleported himself in front of Shin, who stopped flying as the Angel's eyes thinned staring at him.

«Supreme Kai.»

«Whis...» the Kaioshin called him, «Oh, Whis... please...»

«Stop it already.» the Angel ordered, «I don't even want Lord Beerus to know, you're starting to make it too obvious. I've done many mistakes, so it's time to pay—»

« _NO!_ » Shin shouted, «There must be another way...»

«Like what?» Whis arched an eyebrow, «You want to start a new rebellion? Because if you want to do that...» he prepared his staff in both his hands, «You'll have to get past me.»

Once Whis started to attack him, Shin started to shield himself with a protection spell, then attacked him back with his Invisible Eye Blasts, which Whis avoided with elegance. After the Angel used a Kiai against him, Shin noticed it was completely useless to fight back, but had to do it in order to make Whis reason. They found themselves one in front of the other, Shin held Whis's staff with both his hands to stop the attack, the Angel frowned as he was temporarliy blocked.

«Please!» Shin yelled, «Whis, I didn't want to fight you!»

Whis huffed, his teeth clenched, «I wouldn't have wanted to fight you neither!»

The Angel teleported himself behind the Supreme Kai, attacking him from his back with his staff, even trapping him with it around the Kaioshin's neck. Shin quickly turned around and threw some other Ki Blasts from his eyes, while some tears were still dropping. The Angel noticed him already panting and huffing as they both looked at each other face to face, blood came out of some wounds caused by his powerful attacks; he, in opposite, seemed to just have some scratches with a slight line of blood that didn't appear to come out.

«You're going to die if you keep going!» Whis exclaimed, «I've already accepted my fate, you can't stop me and you know you can't beat me!»

At last, the Angel held his staff to do his final attack. Shin's eyes were shut closed, with his arms in front of him to protect himself. He opened one eye in realization, noticing something he wouldn't have ever expected.

«Whis... you missed...»

Whis retreated his scepter in silence, not even daring to look at him. Shin wiped his wet cheeks with the right sleeve of his Kai uniform, while his glance towards the Angel sweetened.

«I don’t want to kill you» he admitted, «And I don’t want your pity either.»

«What are you talking about…?» Shin asked, his voice trembled, «Do you notice you’re always around people who love you? If you die… what are we going to do?! What’s Universe 7 _and_ Lord Beerus going to do without you?!»

Hearing Beerus’s name, Whis’s eyes widened.

«Lord Beerus…»

«That’s right…» Shin murmured, «You can’t leave him alone, can you?»

Whis looked away, «No, but I can’t even try to oppose Zen’Oh’s orders» he forced a smile, returning to look at him, «And he didn’t make any decision yet, right? Until that moment, I will be with you»

The Supreme Kai glanced down, then jolted in surprise realizing the Angel healed his wounds from their previous fight.

«Go back to Lord Beerus’s planet, they need you. Oh, I’ll take care of Kyou for you» he winked.

Shin felt his face suddenly become hotter and hid his cheeks with his own hands, «Um—well, I guess I can go, then...»

«See you later!»

***

«This is bad!» Bulma exclaimed, still watching through Daiquiri's staff. Right in that moment, the Angel and the Goddess of Destruction landed back in front of them. Trunks and Goten approached to the deities in worry, while the two looked at them perplexed.

«What's happening?» Coco asked.

«Zamasu!» Goten and Trunks answered.

«He's around here!» Yamcha continued, «If he finds out the others are going to restore the planets he destroyed with Namekian Dragon Balls—»

Daiquiri rapidly approached Bulma, she gave him the staff back and let him see everything. Coco crossed her arms, slightly growling in nervousness.

«We couldn't find Shin... we got distracted when he ran away»

The woman jolted in surprise as she turned around to notice Shin appeared right behind her.

«I'm sorry!» he quickly apologized, «I saw something flying nearby...»

«It's Zamasu.» the Goddess frowned, «I wonder what's his plan, now...»

Shin's eyes widened, «He probably saw Earth coming back due to Piccolo's wish» he assumed.

«Not only that...» Bulma mumbled, «Your planet is back as well!»

«That's probably why Zamasu is so mad, right now» Daiquiri added, «those Dragon Balls can grant three wishes, after all»

A moment after, the group returned with some extra people: Piccolo, Gohan, Videl and Pan in the mother's arms. Marron hastily ran towards her parents, who welcomed her with a hug, before Android 18 could take her hand. Whis glanced around to notice the other people's dark faces, especially those of Daiquiri and Coco.

«From your expressions... I imagine something is happening already» the older Angel said, checking his scepter, «What is he seeking for, now?»

«Whatever he wants, his intention are as clear as glass» Beerus commented, crossing his arms.

«Do we even have a plan in mind?» Goku wondered.

«No» Vegeta answered, «And I don't think we'd make it in time»

Silence dominated the ambience for some seconds, everyone took advantage of this time to think about a better solution in that specific moment. Shin had his mind split in two: one part was thinking about flying back to Earth, and the other was still thinking about Whis's possible fate. The reaction he would have fear the most was Beerus's. Who knew what he would have thought about it.

“ _Don't worry about me, now_ ” he heard Whis's voice in his mind, the Angel was probably using his telepathy, “ _We can fly back to Earth together_ ”

Shin glanced at him in surprise, “ _Alright_ ”.

«What are you two discussing about?» Beerus suddenly interrupted the silence, looking at Whis and Shin.

«Oh, just that we should fly back to Earth, Lord Beerus.» Whis responded, «Right, Supreme Kai?»

The Supreme Kai nodded, «Yes»

Gohan smiled at them, «Let's go, then! You will take us home, Supreme Kai» he glanced at Universe 13's deities, «Are you coming with us?»

Coco smirked, «Yes, but your group has too many people, so we'll go by ourselves»

Beerus snorted, going to rest his hand on Shin's shoulder, «Then I think Whis should lead us the way, so you can follow us»

«That's fine with me» Daiquiri agreed.

The first group went with Whis, while the trio went by themselves, following the lead of the older Angel. They didn't take too long to land in front of the building of Capsule Corporation, where they usually reunited together. Kyou decided to walk next to Shin this time, noticing he still had a gloomy expression in his face.

«I wish I had powers like you guys...» he sighed, «I would've help you in a heartbeat!»

«That's really sweet, Kyou...» Shin forced a smile, «But I don't have enough time to train you properly, the enemy we have to fight against is approaching us earlier than we expected»

«What do you mean? You took two weeks for me to train and I'm already feeling much stronger than before!» ChiChi intervened.

«Yeah, but you also trained with Lord Beerus and Whis, and—»

Gohan interrupted him, «C'mon, Supreme Kai! He can help us, he's also a Saiyan!»

Shin glanced at Kyou, who smiled at him.

«Um... well, I guess we can try...»

Right in that moment, a portal opened in front of all of them. All of the deities recognized the Grand Priest's portal and bowed after him; the Angel locked his stare on Whis, who stepped ahead for him. Beerus got up and noticed him walking, his eyes widened.

«Wait... what's happening?» he wondered, noticing Daiquiri didn't step ahead as the older brother did.

Shin already felt his arms trembling, «N-no... not now...»

«Lord Beerus, Supreme Kai Shin? You have to come as well.» the Grand Priest ordered.

Bulma approached them in worry, «What's going on...?!»

Whis turned towards her with a smile, «Don't worry, dear Bulma» he then glanced at his two deities, «Lord Beerus, Supreme Kai?»

«Whis...» Beerus murmured keeping his teeth clenched, while slowly reaching him – alongside Shin – to the portal. Once it disappeared, Daiquiri left his staff fall on the ground, as he put his hands on both the sides of his forehead.

«I should've known about this before!» he exclaimed, «And we can't do anything!»

Jizo still looked at the sky, while Coco crossed her arms, «We couldn't have done anything anyway. Lord Zen'Oh's decisions are absolute»

Gohan glanced at the sky as well, not understanding what was happening. Why did the Grand Priest call all of them three to Zen'Oh's palace? He hoped it wasn't nothing serious, but at the same time, judging by the Grand Priest's expression, it could have been something grave.


	13. Irreversible sadness

While the Grand Priest was accompanying the three deities through the long hallway, Beerus stared at Whis trying to communicate with him through telepathy. Whis didn't seem to want to talk, as well as Shin, who actually showed he was worried. How should have Beerus reacted? Should have he been worried, like Shin? Or accept the situation, like Whis? Although, the Angel seemed to act strange the most.

“ _Whis?_ ” Beerus tried to communicate with him once again, “ _Whis, answer me. What's happening?_ ”

Whis didn't give him any chance. The God of Destruction sighed, crossing his arms in distress. Right in that moment, he received only one reply, by Shin.

“ _I'm sorry, Lord Beerus_ ”

What was that supposed to mean? Why did the Supreme Kai apologize to him? Beerus's eyes went on Whis once again. This time, the Angel was smiling. They finally entered the room in which the two Zen'Ohs were sitting in their thrones. Their expressions were blank, watching the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai bowing after them. Whis kept smiling.

«Lord Zen'Oh has decided,» the Grand Priest spoke, «thus I will leave the word to him»

The two Zen'Ohs got up from their thrones, Beerus and Shin carefully watched the scene.

«Your behavior has been unacceptable» the present Zen'Oh said.

«Extremely unacceptable.» the future Zen'Oh continued, «You will be executed.»

Shin let himself fall on the floor, covering his face as some tears were falling off his eyes. Beerus's eyes widened in an awful surprise, while he glanced at Whis for the last time.

«Executed...?» the cat-like God stuttered.

Whis, still having the same smile from before, nodded, «I understand, and I accept it. I've done many things and I, myself, regretted doing them.» he admitted, «Apologies won't change my fate. I've learnt to accept it.»

Beerus' teeth clenched as he looked down.

«While we look for a new Guide Angel for Universe 7,» the Grand Priest began, «Daiquiri will stay with you as he is also helping you to defeat Zamasu. That's why I called him, after all» he then gazed at the two Gods, «You can go.»

Beerus slowly got up of the floor, noticing Shin was still crying on his place. Whis didn't move, didn't talk, he didn't even look at them. The God of Destruction helped the Supreme Kai getting up, before they could definitely go away from there, without Whis.

When both Beerus and Shin went out the palace, the Kaioshin wiped his cheeks wet in tears with the sleeves of his Kai uniform, thinking about the last moments they had with the Angel. Whis always lived with that smile painted on his face and even died with it, he thought. His glance moved on the God of Destruction, who didn't even dare looking at him.

«Stop crying.» he just murmured, «You can't do anything.»

Shin's eyes widened, more tears were falling off his eyes and frowned, «How can you stand like this without even say goodbye to him?! You don't care about him, don't you?!» he shouted, «He wasn't just a servant, he was also our friend! But you only cared when he gave you food and a place to sleep, huh?!» he stopped as he saw Beerus's shoulders slightly shake. His glance softened, but didn't dare to approach the cat-like God, «L... Lord Beerus...» he murmured, «I'm... sorry...»

Beerus took a deep breath and finally turned towards Shin, resting his hand on his shoulder.

«Let's go back to Earth. No one will know about this.»

The Supreme Kai nodded, putting his hand on Beerus's back to use his Kai-Kai.

Whis stared at the two Zen'Ohs and the Grand Priest, holding back his confusion from his face, just keeping it for his mind. Why was the execution taking so long? This silence was confusing him. From what he knew, Angels who violated the law – or multiple laws – would be executed or eradicated right away. Then why was he still there, waiting for a response?

«Whis» the Grand Priest called.

«Yes?»

«You mainly used your powers to keep order in the entire Universe, which is one of the main goals an Angel should accomplice» he continued, «We can't forgive some of your actions, but there's a solution.»

«Execution?» Whis asked, arching an eyebrow.

The Grand Priest shook his head, «No, until Lord Zen'Oh's new order, you will be banished and taken to the Null Realm» he explained, «You can't use your staff and your powers. But you can train without them, I assume»

The Guide Angel knew he couldn't say anything else than “yes”.

«Very well.»

After Zen'Oh greeted them, his father took him to the Null Realm with his teleportation. Before he took Whis's powers, he gave his son only a place to stand, without flying – as he didn't even have Ki anymore. The Grand Priest slightly smiled, «I have to go, now. Have fun» and disappeared.

Whis sat on the Kachi Katchin floor, sighing. For sure, the only thing he didn't like about staying there was not eating good food. He didn't need to eat, but feeling a great taste in his mouth was what he liked the most. He didn't even need to sleep, and he was used to look at Beerus sleeping since he had to check on him. But he was alone, in a nowhere place, waiting for his real fate. Unexpectedly, he also missed his friends. _Lord Beerus_ , _Shin_ , _Bulma_ , and the others. Because they were all his friends, after all.

***

Beerus and Shin returned to Earth, in front of the Capsule Corporation building. With telepathy, the two Gods reminded themselves not to tell anybody about what happened. They both walked inside the building, finally meeting everyone again. The three deities from Universe 13 stared at them, especially Daiquiri, who tried not to make any eye contact with them although he couldn't resist. His beloved brother, who guided him in all those centuries, wasn't there with them anymore. And even though Shin was trying to hide it, everyone knew he cried from his eyes swollen and red. Some of them didn't try to intervene, but people like Bulma and Kyou approached.

Knowing Bulma, Beerus should have expected she could have been worried not seeing Whis with them. Whis had befriended Bulma before he could, so their bond was strong. Much more stronger than he would expect.

«Where is Whis?» Bulma asked, «I've prepared a special meal for him!»

Beerus kept his hands behind his back, clenching his fists, «He's busy.»

«Right now?» the woman arched an eyebrow, «That's strange... then why aren't you two with him? And what about them?» she pointed at the deities from Universe 13.

«T-the Grand Priest... specifically asked for him only» Shin tried to answer.

Bulma carefully looked at their expressions. Daiquiri kept his glance down, Shin still had his eyes swollen from his cry of before, Beerus had his hands behind his back, not letting Bulma see them.

«You're hiding something from me... where is Whis?»

The deities didn't answer. Shin couldn't help but let some other tears fall off his eyes and Kyou tried to wipe them for him, Beerus started to shake while he closed his eyes to hold back. Bulma frowned, taking both Beerus's shoulders in her hands.

«Where is he?! Why aren't you answering?!» she screamed.

Vegeta, hearing his wife's loud voice, ran towards them and watched the scene, as well as Goku and the other friends. Seeing Shin let himself fall on the floor, Gohan and ChiChi ran to him in worry, while Bulma still stared at Beerus, in rage, waiting for an answer.

«Why are you acting strange...» she kept talking, «Just answer me—!»

«He's dead!» the God of Destruction suddenly shouted, «Zen'Oh himself killed him!»

Everyone turned towards him in shock, while Bulma widened her eyes, leaving his shoulders. Her hands began to shake, but Vegeta, as he approached, didn't dare to touch them.

«No...» she whispered to herself, «T-that's not true... you're lying...» her voice cracked as she saw Beerus's expression.

«Trust me, it would've been better for me too, if it was a lie» he murmured, «But it's not.»

«But... why?» Goku asked, «He didn't do anything wrong... ever...»

«He has violated some Angel laws since some centuries» Daiquiri explained, «Somehow, he could hide the things he did, but something else must have happened... maybe the Grand Priest saw him violate another law»

Coco crossed her arms, «What do you think, Shin?»

Beerus hastily turned towards her, «He doesn't have anything to do with this!»

«Then why did he know about Whis's upcoming death before you?» the woman wondered.

Shin felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke. The cat-like God looked at him in surprise.

«You're trying to say it's his fault?» Gohan asked, perplexed.

«No, he could have been everything» the Goddess answered, «He could have been a culprit, an accomplice, or the one who brought Whis to do something he couldn't do»

«Sh—» Kyou froze as he realized what he was about to say, «I mean—the Supreme Kai wouldn't ever hurt someone! He would've give his own life to make me live!»

Trunks crossed his arms, standing next to Goten, «That's also one of Whis's powers!»

«Not exactly.» Beerus objected, «He can resurrect lives, but it's illegal. He can bypass the law only if _I_ order him to do that»

«Wait... so he might have died because of that?» Kyou questioned, feeling some guilt senses as he talked.

«So there may be... _two_ witnesses» Jizo pointed out.

«No, I think I got it now» Beerus intervened once again, «When we were in the Other World, Shin told Whis he would've fly nearby. No one knew the reason but me, him, Goku and ChiChi. After some minutes, Whis couldn't help but be curious about what Shin was doing and decided to follow him without warning me.» he paused, looking at Kyou, «Shin went to look for Kyou, who was dead because he got involved during Earth's destruction. Shin might have tried to use his Life Transfusion power to give his life to Kyou, but something must have brought Whis to do it by himself, using his powers to resurrect Kyou's life, and so avoiding Shin's death. When they returned, Kyou was alive. Is that right?»

Shin slowly got up from the floor, wiping his tears from his cheeks.

«There's a little bit more...» he admitted, «it's true that I tried to use my Life Transfusion, it's also true Whis resurrected Kyou, by his own will. But he also resurrected the Elder Kai before we could go away»

«But still...» Bulma glanced at him, «Why?»

«He just wanted to help, he even wanted to resurrect Earthlings himself, but then changed his mind when he was about to go to Namek» Shin explained, «When Lady Coco and Daiquiri were following me, I met Whis and fought against him until we both realized it was pointless. However, he didn't want Lord Beerus to know because he didn't want to see him suffer because of his death»

Beerus crossed his arms and turned away, walking to the balcony completely alone. Shin stared at him in silence, until he sighed feeling guilty. Bulma, not resisting anymore, fell on Vegeta's arms, who embraced her tightly. ChiChi looked at Goku, who nodded at her.

«We shouldn't lose our hope, now» she spoke, «Whis wouldn't want to see us like this. We also have to fight for him!»

«That's right!» Krillin agreed.

Daiquiri made his scepter appear in his right hand, «I'd suggest to get back to training before something else happens, then»

Right after that, Goku and Vegeta prepared to train together. Gohan decided to leave Pan with Bulma, so she could play with Bulla. Trunks and Goten trained together as well, while Shin organized to take ChiChi and Kyou with him, then Gohan and Videl joined them, as well as the deities from Universe 13. Shin used Kai-Kai to bring them in another place, while Bulma, seeing everyone going away but Beerus, stayed to look at him. She left Pan and Bulla play together and went to the balcony next to the God of Destruction. After some seconds of silence, he decided to speak first.

«Are you alright now?»

Bulma was surprised by that question. Beerus didn't always show his concerns.

«I know you were very good friends» he continued.

«Lord Beerus...» she mumbled, «How did it happen?»

Beerus kept his hands crossed, tightening the grip as he talked, «Fortunately, not in front of us.» he answered, «The Grand Priest made us go away before Lord Zen'Oh could take action»

Bulma looked down, «Whis was the Grand Priest's son, wasn't he? Then... why did he accept to kill his own son?»

«It's the Angel laws, even the Grand Priest can't do anything about it, as he's an Angel himself» the cat-like God glanced at her, «And Zen'Oh's decisions are absolute» he then looked up at the sky, «If Daiquiri knew, at this time all of his siblings acknowledged the news. Vados is his twin sister, I wonder how she reacted»

The woman bit her lower lip, «That's terrible...»

They stayed in silence for some time, until someone decided to interrupt it. At first Bulma thought it could have been Trunks or Goten running together, but as she turned around she could notice it was someone different. A purple skinned demon, the same Whis previously descripted. The demon chuckled, which caught Beerus's attention, and approached them.

«Good evening!» he greeted.

Beerus's eyes thinned, «Ah, it's you, Fu.»

Fu crossed his arms, mimicking the God, «Long time no see, right Lord Beerus?»

Bulma arched an eyebrow, glancing at the cat-like God, «You know him?»

«He's Fu» Beerus answered, «He's the same race as Shin, but he comes from the Demon Realm.»

The woman looked at the scientist, «Like Darbura...»

«Well, he's actually my uncle» Fu laughed, «Anyway, I know it might be strange, but I need your help»

Beerus uncrossed his arms and growled in rage, «What?! You're the cause of the disaster and now want our help?! Get lost!»

«Listen, I know I've done horrible things and I admit my experiment was a failure» the demon confessed, «If Zamasu is going crazy right now it's just my fault, but I want to fix everything» he looked around, «Where is your Angel? Whis, was it?»

Bulma didn't answer and glanced down, while Beerus shut his mouth closed.

«Oh, I understand, he isn't here at the moment. Alright, that means we have to do on our own» Fu slightly coughed to clear his voice, «I already have a plan, I hope you can help me»

The woman looked up at him and the God rested his hands on his hips.

«Tell us more» he demanded.

Fu nodded, «Sure. Would you care to follow me to my laboratory?»

Bulma and Beerus glanced at each other's eyes, before they could accept Fu's request. The demon put both his hands on the two's backs, teleporting them into his dark laboratory. Some of his inventions were put in order, from A to Z or to 1 to a final number they couldn't see, while others were messed up – probably because they were some of his failed inventions. The last two he had finished were inside a bigger container. The woman and the God stared at them as the scientist invited them to observe.

«Those... will be our weapons to defeat Zamasu.»


	14. Weapons to victory

«Those... will be our weapons to defeat Zamasu.»

Bulma and Beerus carefully looked at the two weapons inside the container. Two scythes: red and blue; their names were respectively “Rejuvenator” and “Defusion Scythe”. The latter, as the name suggested, had the specific aim to break a Fusion. The Rejuvenator instead could reset the victim's memories and regeneration. Beerus thought it could possibly be used against Core People, but some other races had the power to regenerate. Bulma was both affascinated and perplexed. Why did they specifically have to use a Defusion weapon?

«Could you tell us how we can defeat him with those scythes?» the woman asked, «You said you had a plan, didn't you?»

Fu nodded, «Of course» he answered, «I don't know if you knew, but the Zamasu you saw is actually a fusion and he comes from another timeline»

Beerus's eyes thinned, «A fusion, huh? Between him, and...?»

The demon crossed his arms, «Technically, himself from another timeline, but with Son Goku's body. He calls himself Goku Black» he glanced at both of them having a shocked reaction, «Yeah, I know... it's quite confusing»

«How did you know?» Bulma questioned.

«Well, I don't always do that, but I asked Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, some help on this situation» he looked at Beerus, «In our current timeline, Lord Beerus had killed Zamasu. But did you know what could've happen after that? No, of course. I could say we're in a sort of... wibbly wobbly timey-wimey stuff»

The God of Destruction snorted, «So?»

«As I was saying...» Fu restarted, «My plan is to defuse him. After that, we'll kill Goku Black and use the Rejuvenator on Zamasu»

Bulma arched an eyebrow, «What if Zamasu wants to kill every mortal again?»

«I already tried to use the Rejuvenator, it works perfectly» the demon explained, «If everything goes well, Zamasu should return without any thought of killing mortals. He would return with his three thousand years old mind»

Bulma wasn't still that convinced. How old was Zamasu in that moment? She stopped thinking too much about it and tried to put her trust on Fu's words. Beerus had his eyes thinned, even though he wasn't emotionally ready he wanted this to end once and for all, thus he had to trust Fu. The scientist took the two weapons out of the container, putting them inside a cover.

«We can't do this all by ourselves, though» he warned, «Do you have any warrior who can help us?»

Beerus rolled his eyes, «The usual ones and a new entry»

«Oh, that's good» Fu slightly smiled, «Shall we return back to Earth? Capsule Corporation, right?»

Bulma nodded and, along with Beerus, walked next to Fu, who touched both of their backs to teleport them to Capsule Corporation's building. The groups weren't there, probably because they were still training.

«Goku and Vegeta should be still inside the Gravity Room, I'll go call them» Bulma warned.

Beerus nodded, «Well, if Shin was still here I could go to call Coco and the others...»

Fu slightly coughed, «I can teleport you, if you need»

The God of Destruction sighed, «Fine»

***

In the meantime, at the Sacred World of Kai, Shin was still training with his group. Elder Kai and Kibito watched them while sipping a cup of tea together, while Shin managed to both check on their moves and intervene when necessary. Kyou had just learnt what Ki was and how to slowly control it, with Gohan's help. ChiChi and Videl trained on their own, but fought in group to make Kyou learn how to fight. Surprisingly enough, he already knew some moves and physical techniques, probably because of Elder Kai's help to try to get his Saiyan memories back.

Speaking of Saiyan, Elder Kai previously suggested Gohan to teach Kyou how to transform into Super Saiyan. Even after a hour, he still didn't make it.

«I... I can't...» Kyou huffed, «This takes too much energy... maybe it's because I still can't control my “Ki” well...»

«Don't worry about it!» Gohan reassured, «I just wanted to try... but I'm sure you will be able to make it. Let's just focus on your strength for now»

Kyou took a deep breath and nodded, restarting his training with Gohan. Shin smiled in satisfaction and went to sit at the table with Kibito and the Elder Kai, who looked at him perplexed.

«I think he may also need my help to unlock his potential»

The Supreme Kai glanced at him, «I know, but I think it's better if he experiences a little bit of physical fight first» he then stared at Kyou from afar, «Gaining his memories back can help too, I can already see he's improving...» his eyes thinned, «Those techniques... were the same of some Saiyan soldiers»

«Perhaps he was a soldier before losing his memories» Kibito commented.

«But that's strange! Kyou told me to be twenty-two—» Shin's eyes widened, «What if he's older than he thinks...? He might be the same age as Goku...»

Elder Kai sighed, «Saiyans are a mystery... their aging takes longer than other species»

Shin chuckled, «Our aging takes longer too» he then glanced at him, «Well... it depends»

The older Kaioshin gazed at him in rage and raised his hands, «Stop it!» he exclaimed, making both Shin and Kibito laugh.

In the Gravity Room, Goku and Vegeta were still training with all their strength. While Vegeta threw a simple Ki blast, Goku avoided it to run to him and attack him physically, a punch the prince of Saiyans could easily dodge to counterattack. A moment after, they heard the door opening. Goku landed on the floor, noticing Bulma. Vegeta arched an eyebrow, perplexed.

«What is it?»

«We all need to reunite» the woman explained, «Goku, can you bring Supreme Kai's group here?»

Goku tilted his head in confusion for a second, then nodded, «Alright» and used his Instant Transmission.

Vegeta glanced at his wife, «What's happening?»

«Come with me, Lord Beerus will explain everything to you»

Once Goku arrived to the Sacred World of Kai, Shin knew it was either to see how Gohan was doing or because something happened. He got up of the chair to approach the Saiyan, who had a surprisingly serious expression in his face.

«Is there a problem?» the Supreme Kai asked.

«Bulma wants all of us to reunite» the man replied, «I don't know why, it seems to be an emergency»

While Shin had some questions in his mind, he invited the group that was still training to come to meet him and Goku. As Shin used Kai Kai, they all teleported back to Capsule Corporation and reached Beerus and Vegeta, who were talking with Fu. Recognizing the demon, Shin's eyes widened and frowned.

«You!»

«Oh, good evening Supreme Kai» Fu greeted.

«What are you doing here?» the Kaioshin asked.

«Let the others arrive before he talks» Beerus intervened, «We also need their help»

Shin pressed his lips together as he heard the cat-like God. Bulma came back a moment after, with the rest of the group – without Yamcha, for some reason – surprised to see the demon among them. Fu, after greeting them, had to explain the situation from the start.

«I originally wanted to use this Zamasu for one of my experiments, since he and Goku Black fused when Zamasu was an unofficial Supreme Kai» he told, «As you know, when a Supreme Kai fuses, the two fusees aren't able to defuse and stay like this forever. That's why I chose Zamasu to test my weapon and defuse them, but my plans failed»

«But that's impossible,» Shin interrupted him, «you cannot defuse a Potara Fusion between a Supreme Kai and the other fusee, unless you try to ask Shenlong!»

«Well...» the scientist crossed his arms, «That's one of the reasons why I wanted to try it»

Android 18 decided to intervene, her eyebrows narrowed, «Then why did you cooperate with him?»

«I didn't,» Fu replied, «I originally brainwashed him to make him stay neutral. I decided to gather all the Super Dragon Balls and ask to bring back all the deleted Universes because I thought somebody could help me, since he became unbearable»

The Goddess of Destruction Coco arched an eyebrow, uncrossing her arms and resting her hands on her own waist, «Did you really think some Gods could help you after the disaster you caused? Foolish.»

«I know, but I didn't have choice» the demon murmured.

Shin closed his eyes for a moment to resume the situation in his mind. Fu travelled in another timeline to find Zamasu, but this Zamasu was a result of a Fusion between ‘Goku Black’ – who was always him inside Goku's body – and Zamasu; they killed the Gods, then proceeded to kill all mortals. Once he was defeated, Fu took Zamasu with him to use him for one of his experiments. As Zamasu went insane, Fu decided to bring back the deleted Universes to ask for a help, which no one wanted to give him.

Since they stopped Zamasu once, they had to stop him another time. It was to protect Earth and the whole Universe, after all. Perhaps no one wanted to help Fu because he was the main cause of the problem, yet Zamasu would have done that anyway even if Fu hadn't taken him under his arms. The Supreme Kai of Universe 7 clenched his teeth finally taking his decision, his eyes opened and glanced at the scientist.

«Alright, we'll help you» he mumbled.

When everyone looked at him in shock, Fu's eyes slightly widened in surprise and smiled.

«Thank you, Supreme Kai»

Jizo hastily approached Shin, «What in the stars do you think you're doing?!»

«He was about to destroy our Universe!» Bulma exclaimed.

«I thought you were simple minded, but I couldn't guess you were stupid.» Beerus added.

Shin's eyebrows narrowed and glanced at them, «Listen...» he started, «I might be too corny, but Fu didn't mean to do that. He just made a mistake trusting Zamasu» he then approached the scientist, «I know it wasn't his first mistake, and I know he frequently does evil things when he wants too, but it's a normal wish as a demon, like a God of Destruction would destroy planets»

Both Beerus and Coco glared at him for that sentence. While Beerus was about to get mad, Coco thought it was a quite reasonable comparison.

«So... if we don't want Zamasu to eliminate everything, we have to stop him and help Fu defeat him»

Everyone stayed in silence for some seconds, until Gohan and Videl stepped ahead with Piccolo.

«You can count on us!» the half-Saiyan exclaimed.

Goku and ChiChi, along with Vegeta, followed them.

«Same here!» the enthusiastic Saiyan said, «I mean, why shouldn't I after all?»

His wife put her hands on her own chest, smiling, «I shouldn't disappoint you as my teacher, right? You made me want to fight again!»

While Vegeta, with his arms crossed, looked away, Kyou stepped ahead as well.

«I found out a lot about myself since you've been in my life... even though I'm still training, I want to help you out!»

Krillin's giggle could be hearable from behind the Saiyans; Android 18 rested her arms on her hips while her husband smiled, «Don't you dare leave us behind!»

Shin's eyes began to shine as he glanced at the group, then his look moved on the deities of Universe 13 for a second. The trio smiled at him, as a signal they would have accepted to help. The Supreme Kai of Universe 7 had noticed only a moment after Beerus was approaching him slowly. The cat-like God's lips curved in a slight, seemingly sad smile.

«You can count on me. Whis would've done the same, wouldn't he?»

Shin left some tears go down his cheeks and wiped them with his right hand.

«Thank you, Lord Beerus» he murmured, «And thanks to you too, everyone. If we stay focused, we can win! Like every other fight»

Once Goku did it first, everyone raised a hand to the sky.

«Yes!»


	15. Results of the Plot [Epilogue]

Fu already knew where Zamasu wanted to start the fight. He himself had trained in Dabura's Realm and almost felt like it was a second home for him; however, thanks to Daiquiri's powers – and under Coco's command – Fu could predict where he was. Zamasu wasn't so far from them, as he was already planning to destroy West City _and_ Earth again. They still weren't sure they could beat Zamasu knowing he was actually a Fusion now, but Fu gave them some hope having his new weapons. The demon wasn't into fighting, yet those weapons had to be used.

«I can't use the scythes all alone,» Fu admitted, «that's why I asked for some help, and I think this team of Saiyans can be useful» he especially glanced at Gohan, «Oh, do I sense a Godly Ki aside the Gods' ones?»

Gohan nodded, «Yes: Supreme Kai and Elder Kai helped me to train when we had to fight against Majin Buu»

«Good!» the scientist exclaimed, «That means I can give you this to defuse him» he handed him the blue scythe, the half-Saiyan took it.

«I'll do my best» he then affirmed.

Fu glanced at Bulma, handing her the Rejuvenator, «Since you're a scientist as well I think you can hold it while we stop him»

The woman slowly approached to take the red scythe in her hands, Vegeta helped her to keep it tightly. Shin's eyes widened as he sensed something approaching, a strong Ki. It was most certainly Zamasu.

«We have to go!»

«You sensed him too?» Fu asked, «Then, it's time... let's go.»

Using Kai Kai, Fu brought them outside the Capsule Corporation building, right were Zamasu was waiting. The Kai-Saiyan Fusion landed some meters far from Fu, Shin and the rest of the group. Zamasu's eyes thinned as he saw the fighters on guard, while silence dominated the ambience. Just some seconds after, Shin heard a familiar voice in his head.

“ _Quick! You have to defeat him!_ ” Elder Kai shouted, “ _The Supreme Kai of Time is knocked out and Zamasu took TokiToki's egg with him!_ ”

«TokiToki's egg?!» Shin suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widened and a drop of sweat fell on his cheek.

Fu frowned, «You shouldn't have done that, Zamasu! I warned you!»

Zamasu took the egg out of behind his back, «Who cares anymore? Now that I have this... I can finally create a new world!»

Daiquiri tried to step ahead, but both Coco and Jizo stopped him.

«Let me take care of it» the Goddess of Destruction assured, Beerus watched the scene in silence.

Once Shin looked at him, Gohan prepared the weapon he was carrying. Piccolo, Krillin and Videl walked with him to quickly run to Zamasu, who made the Egg disappear once the fight started. Their attacks, even if powerful, couldn't hit the Kai-Saiyan, who shielded himself or just used his fingers to pull them back to them. Seeing they were having a hard time, Goku and Vegeta flew to help them. Apparently, Zamasu was no match for them. He has become even more powerful than he was, but perhaps it wasn't just because of the Fusion, it was also probably because of his new role of Supreme Kai, taken forcibly, and Goku Black's Saiyan nature.

«You dare challenge a God?!» he yelled, until his eyes widened witnessing Gohan transforming into his Super Saiyan God form, «A mortal... with a Godly Ki?! How?!» his eyes directly went to glance at Shin for a second, then chuckled, «That couldn't be...»

Fu analyzed the scene. Everything was going according to his plans, Gohan just had to wait the right moment to strike with the De-Fusion scythe. Shin stared at Gohan and Zamasu, who looked at each other for a moment. Goku and Vegeta took care of Piccolo, Krillin and Videl, the first Saiyan knew he could trust his son. Feeling observed, he noticed ChiChi was staring at him as if she was waiting for a confirmation. Goku nodded, and as Fu noticed, she flew next to Gohan.

«Tch» Zamasu used his Energy Blade to attack ChiChi, who quickly avoided the attack and started to hit him with punches and kicks even though he was shielding himself. He decided to hit her back once he realized she “wasn't enough rapid”. She was then distracted by his teleportation behind her and he used his Energy Blade to hit her on her back. ChiChi used her Ki to stop her fall, turning back to fight him. She threw some Ki Blasts, but he still protected himself. Once the woman approached him and Zamasu was about to use the Spirit Blade on her, _the thing_ happened again. ChiChi surprisingly avoided his attacks quickly, her hair were almost shining as she kept fighting. Shin's eyes widened as he noticed. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't imagine it would have happened right in that moment. Not even Gohan had that ability perfectioned. Perhaps Saiyans and Earthling demons' nature were one of the rarest people who could gain a divine Ki. Before Coco could run to them, Beerus blocked her and the Goddess realized as well.

«It can't be...» she murmured.

«...it is.» the God continued, «She trained non-stop until now»

Fu stared at ChiChi fighting, the diversion was going well, she could keep a mad Zamasu busy for a bit. Right when ChiChi hit him again, Android 18 intervened blocking the Kai-Saiyan Fusion from behind with force.

«Gohan!» the woman yelled.

Gohan nodded and quickly flew ahead to prepare his attack with the blue scythe, but right at that moment, Zamasu used his Invisible Eye Blast to free Android 18's grip on him. Right after that, he took both ChiChi and Gohan by their necks using telekinesis. While the half-Saiyan used Spirit Explosion, the woman directly jumped to attack the Kai-Saiyan Fusion with another Ki Blast.

A moment after, Android 18 returned hitting him with a Dual Kienzan. Gohan kept the scythe in his hands, while communicating with Fu through telepathy. Once Zamasu was defenseless, Gohan directly went to slash him with the weapon. Zamasu screamed in pain, until a dazzling light surrounded him.

«What's happening now?!» Vegeta asked.

Fu smirked, «They're finally separating from one another.»

Shin carefully watched the scene of Zamasu and the other fusee, Goku Black, falling on the ground. He would have never thought to see a forced unfusion until that moment. Kyou, who was next to him instead, had different thoughts; this was something he surely had never seen – or perhaps yes, he just had to remember his past memories.

Zamasu covered his left eye with his hand and a wisp of hair, trying to hide the scar. While Goku Black had some difficulty on getting up. It was probably an aftereffect of the Fusion between a Core Person and a Saiyan. Yet, he was still another Zamasu, so his thoughts were always the same. Although, when Coco tried to approach him, he couldn't stand on his feet.

«Pathetic.» she commented, rejecting him with a slight Ki Blast.

While Zamasu watched the scene, Goku Black gave up, until his last breath. Zamasu couldn't stand it. It wasn't how he wanted the world to be, _his_ justice had to survive. His stare directly went on Shin and his Potara earrings, and his smirk started to get wider.

«When we'll use the Rejuvenator, he'll—» Fu was abruptly interrupted, someone teleported right next to him. As he turned around, he saw Zamasu already putting his hands on the Supreme Kai of Universe 7.

«What are you trying to do?!» Shin exclaimed, his eyes shone as he prepared an Invisible Eye Blast, «Stop it!»

Zamasu ignored his complaints, «Do you rather see me use force again?» he questioned, keeping his grip on Shin's left arm tight, while he ripped off the Potara earring off his ear, making it bleed. Zamasu chuckled and took off the left earring he already had to wear Shin's one.

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise, knowing what was about to happen, «NO!» he yelled, but couldn't stop it in time.

A light surrounded both Zamasu and Shin, who became one in some seconds. Once the light went off, the Fusion fell on the ground on his knees, huffing and panting. The appearance was surely different than Zamasu's previous Fusion; While the superior part of the hair resembled Shin's mohawk, a wisp completely covered his left eye like Zamasu's hairstyle would do. The coat was dark blue with gold corners, the sash was light blue, both the shirt and the pants were blue and the boots were white. At last, his skin was purple like Shin's, and was taller than both of them.

Fu frowned, deeply concerned about the current situation. Until that moment, everything had gone as he planned, but Zamasu himself ruined everything forcing Shin to fuse with him. Although, it was fascinating; how could he be called? Shinmasu? Zamashin? No—he couldn't think about it now.

Zamashin raised his hand to use Energy Blade, that unexpectedly didn't attack anyone, _but himself_ , repeatedly.

«Stop it! You know you can't die!» he yelled and stopped self-harming.

Goku watched the scene in surprise, «Why is he attacking himself...?»

«It's Shin's side.» Beerus replied, «He's trying to kill both of them»

Zamashin smirked and slowly got up of the ground, the Energy Blade was still glowing in his hand. Even though it was unstable, Zamasu's personality seemed to be dominant in that moment. He glanced at Gohan, whose Super Saiyan God transformation was faded some minutes before.

«Looks like I have to thank you!» the Fusion said, «I feel much stronger with this form... at least I'm not fused with a mortal's body. That “future me” was stupid to think it would've work»

Gohan's eyes thinned, his grip on the weapon tightened. Goku and Vegeta walked next to him, his father put a hand on his right shoulder catching his attention.

«We'll help you this time, Gohan»

Zamashin crossed his arms, «Oh, Son Goku! The mortal who befriended Gods easily. It wasn't easy to be friends with me though, right?» he chuckled.

«Just shut up and fight!» Vegeta shouted, as they both went on attack.

Beerus watched the scene without blinking an eye and raised a hand to stop Coco as she wanted to intervene. The Goddess of Destruction looked at him perplexed, then noticed the glance in his face. Serious, phlegmatic, yet she could tell he was worried. Knowing Shin, Beerus knew he was trying to fight against Zamasu's will, even though it was too dominant in the Fusion. The Potara Fusion wasn't like a normal one, when two personality fuse they create a unique being – especially with a Supreme Kai, who would be merged forever – like it happened with Kibitoshin who, even if he was a Supreme Kai, didn't know about many things because of Kibito's mind, and was curious like Shin. Zamashin, unifying their personality, created a completely different being: Zamashin craved for mortals distruction, but for suicide as well. Coco took one step next to Beerus to approach him, who still stared at Vegeta and Goku fighting.

«If he decides to destroy the Universe, he would kill himself too» Beerus murmured.

«Then...» Coco glanced at him frowning, «should we go away while he's still here?»

«No, but at least you can bring those who don't fight with you» the God of Destruction looked at the others, «Some of them are still wounded»

The Goddess nodded and turned towards her Angel, «Daiquiri» she called.

Daiquiri made his staff appear, «As you wish, Lady Coco. Can you help me, Jizo?»

«Sure» both the Angel and the Supreme Kai of Universe 13 approached the rest of the group, «Follow me»

«Wait» Coco interrupted, «The Saiyans have to stay here»

Fu noticed what they were talking about and turned around to intervene, «Let ChiChi and Android 18 stay here as well, we could need them»

«I can say it's almost over» Beerus intervened, «They can't resist much as a Fusion. So, Android 18 and ChiChi can go, they need to rest»

While Daiquiri and Jizo took the group with them, Gohan and Kyou stayed there. Gohan was still holding the weapon, while Kyou was clearly holding back to fight. Seeing Goku and Vegeta battle against Zamashin, an incredible Fusion, made his blood boil, still thinking about Zamasu forcing Shin to fuse made him fill his mind with rage. His fists clenched, Gohan glanced at him in worry.

«I know you're mad, Kyou, but we've got—» the half-Saiyan's eyes widened as he noticed Kyou's ki getting more powerful. Not only that, he was sure he saw the man's hair getting blond for a second. Gohan decided not to interrupt him, if their training wasn't enough to let him transform, then he had to vent it all. Coco stared at the scene from afar, while Kyou let out a scream and a light surrounded him. When the light came off, his hair were golden and raised up.

«You... will pay for this!» he exclaimed, flying rapidly towards Zamashin. The Fusion seemed to have contrasting feelings about Kyou's transformation into Super Saiyan; the left eye shone, while the right one had an eyebrow frowning, while a wisp of hair revealed it along with several scars around the eye. Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise as they saw Kyou bravely fighting against Zamashin face-to-face, with an increasing rage.

«You know you can't beat a God, right?» the Fusion chuckled, «Have a taste of your death!»

«I won't die!» Kyou shouted, «I will defeat you... with the same techniques Supreme Kai taught me!»

Zamashin put his hands at the sides of his head, groaning in pain, «Don't you dare... patronize me...!» when his eyes wide opened, some tears went down his cheeks, «Kill me! Somebody... has to kill me...!»

The Saiyan growled in rage, «When you'll be unfused, I'll do it with pleasure!» he yelled, while he created a huge sphere with both his hands. Beerus recognized it was Shin's Energy's Last, he probably taught him this tecnique while they still were in the Sacred World of Kai. Kyou left the sphere go towards Zamashin who, in a sudden realization – probably from Zamasu's part – his eyebrows frowned and eyes widened, screaming in pain.

«C—curse... youuu!»

Zamashin became even more unstable. When he found a way to block the attack with a protective shield, he noticed Kyou flying down. He had a sort of epiphany. As a Fusion, their attacks were even stronger. Zamashin put both his hands forward and took Kyou as his target. Gohan's eyes widened once he realized the ground was trembling.

«Kyou! Go away!» he warned.

When the Saiyan heard him, it was too late. A purple energy sphere came out of the ground, making him yell in pain once it exploded. Watching the scene carefully, Beerus had guessed it was a mix between Shin's Energy's Last and Zamasu's Exploding Wave. On the other hand, Fu found it fascinating. He was already thinking of some names for the attack, even though—he had to help Gohan, not Zamashin.

«Kyou!»

The half-Saiyan ran to take Kyou in his arms, who had several wounds on his shaking body. The Saiyan slowly opened his eyes to look at Gohan with a smile.

«Don't worry... I can still do this...»

He stood in front of Gohan who carefully left him be, while Zamashin flew down towards the ground as well. His smirk made Kyou's eyebrows intuitively frown.

«You can't stand enough to win this fight, you'll fall again in few time» Zamashin shook his head in disappointment, «That's sooo boring... why didn't you attack me?» he kept approaching the Saiyan, «Why didn't you... make my body drench in blood? Why didn't you use that attack to make me beg you to do even more?!»

Beerus watched the scene in silence, analyzing the situation. Zamashin had a contrasting personality. Both of the two fusees personalities made him both sadistic and masochist—or suicidal, because of Shin trying to kill himself, becoming a being with a strong bloodlust himself. He didn't care which blood was, of course, if his own or his victim's.

Kyou didn't know what to think anymore. This wasn't Shin, it wasn't absolutely him.

«You're... crazy...»

His Ki gradually increased while quickly approaching him. They kept each other busy with a rapid fight for a bit, until Kyou fell on the ground once again, this time landing on his feet. He had to keep trying, he thought to himself. Before Zamashin could approach, the Saiyan had a Shockwave charged, that directly went on the Fusion, who protected himself with an invisible shield. This could be an opportunity. Once again, Kyou put his hands forward and charged an energy sphere.

«Take... this!»

Zamashin's eyes widened. It was too late for another protection spell, so Kyou's Energy's Last directly hit him.

Kyou quickly turned towards Gohan, «Do it, now!»

The half-Saiyan jumped to fly to a weakened Zamashin, slicing him with the weapon. The Fusion, while the dazzling light surrounded him, screamt in pain. When they separated, they both fell; Kyou went to take Shin, who was completely senseless, in his arms, while Zamasu fell on the ground, fainting a moment after. Fu walked to his body, to slice it with the Rejuvenator. He couldn't know if it worked, as he only saw it healed his wounds. The demon took the deity in his arms, sighing. Gohan approached Kyou, who had kneeled down to try to wake Shin, failing, while his hair turned back to black.

«W-what happened...? Why doesn't he wake up...? I hope he isn't—»

«No,» Beerus intervened, «he just passed out as a countereffect of the forced Fusion. If he were dead, I would have been dead too since our lives are linked to one another»

«He'll wake up soon» Fu approached them, catching their attention, «But I suggest you to take him back to his planet and make him rest for a bit»

Coco nodded, crossing her arms up to her chest, «That would be the best solution» she agreed, «Daiquiri?» she then called.

Daiquiri appeared behind her, then walked to look at her, «What can I do for you, Lady Coco?»

«Can you please take us to the Sacred World of Kai?» she requested.

«Sure»

Beerus gazed at Fu, «I imagine you'll take care of Zamasu, instead»

«Indeed» the demon nodded, «I still need to see if my weapon worked well, and make sure the Egg isn't damaged» he then smiled, «See ya!» and teleported away.

Once the group took each other's shoulders, Daiquiri teleported them to the Sacred World of Kai, where Elder Kai and Kibito were waiting for them. Seeing his master passed out, Kibito ran to him in worry, taking him in his arms right away. Kyou glanced down, taking some steps backwards.

«He needs to rest» Beerus said, after he explained the whole situation, «That Fusion completely knocked him out»

Elder Kai nodded, «Don't worry, he'll be safe here»

Kyou stayed in silence while he gave a quick glance at Shin in Kibito's arms. When both Elder Kai and Kibito walked away, Beerus took Daiquiri's shoulder again. Gohan and Coco did as well, while Kyou approached slowly, raising his hand to retract it a second after.

«C'mon, don't make me force you» the cat-like God told him.

The Saiyan looked back at Kibito and Elder Kai walking away, then sighed, resting his right hand on Daiquiri's back.

«Are we all here?» the Angel asked, «Then we can go. Jizo should be on Earth with the others already»

Daiquiri used his Warp to teleport them all back to Earth, where Bulma and the rest of the group were waiting for them. Bulma ran towards them, smiling.

«Lord Beerus!» she exclaimed, «I'm so glad you're all right»

Beerus crossed his arms, snorting, «Yeah, anyway... is there some food?»

Bulma arched an eyebrow and imitated the God's pose, «Well, you earned it, after all. ChiChi, Android 18, Krillin and I actually made something! You should run before Goku and Vegeta eat it all!»

The cat-like God's eyes widened, «I can't let them do that!» he shouted, running away.

Bulma let out a laugh and saw Coco do it as well, following the God by walking with Jizo and Daiquiri. The blue haired woman looked at Kyou, who glanced up at her.

«So? Aren't you going to join us? C'mon, you helped as well!»

The Saiyan slightly shook his head to redeem himself a bit, then nodded, «Sure, thank you» he then followed the woman to the table, walking next to her. The group ate their meal happily, hoping to be finally free from fights and conflicts. Gohan, in the meantime, reassured Kyou they would meet Shin after recovering. Who would know an Earthling, who now knew to be a Saiyan, would have had this bizarre experience? Kyou looked at the sky, hoping Shin would have recovered soon.

A silver haired man with blue eyes and fair skin walked in West City's streets, stretching his arms in tiredness. He tied the superior part of his neck-length hair in a little ponytail, leaving the others down, then sighed, looking around.

«Who would've thought I'd have to come back here like this...» he murmured, then smirked, taking a portable mirror from his bag, to wear a purple lipstick, «But this is going to be fun, for sure...»

— **[FROM EDEN: FUSED ZAMASU ARC**

**END]**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this first arc finally ended! not in the way i was expecting since i had to end it in december, but since in that month i'll be busy, i had to post the final three chapters in these days.  
> for everyone who came to read until here, thank you. thank you for your support and your love for this story, i swear, i couldn't expect something that came from nothing could receive so much love.  
> this arc is ended, but the second arc will be posted in either january or the firsts of february! i still have to decide a date.  
> it will introduce new characters, a new plot, and some other things, i'm currently working on it so i hope you'll like it as you liked this first arc.  
> for now, thank you so much for coming here and give some kudos or comments, it really meant a lot to me ;_;  
> until january or february, i think i will either post nothing or just one-shots as i previously did, you can check them out if you want! still thank you. we'll see in the next long-fic!


End file.
